Bleach Timeless
by Ravengirl54
Summary: About a 13 year old magical girl named Nanako, who suffers from amnesia and has been living for over millions of years. She later meets up with Ichigo and friends and from there encounter a group known as The Dragons of earth. Kingdom hearts and FF style.
1. Prolog: The Birth

Bleach – Timeless

Prolog: The birth

"What w-where am I?" A girl's voice said as she woke up in deep space. "Arise, child." Another voice said. "A spirit, in a place like this how can this be?" A second voice said. "Oh my, what, how, where am I?" the girl asked as she was startled and looked around. As she looked up she saw four huge creatures floating above her. They were the four guardians of earth and what she saw was a dragon that controlled the sea guardian of the south, a turtle that controlled the land guardian of the west, a tiger that controlled the wind guardian of the east, and a phoenix that controlled sky guardian of the north. "Well, well this child has no memory of herself; I assume the gods have no idea that she even exists either." The turtle said as he looked closer at the girl. "Then she must be special indeed, to see a spirit so early before the creation begins." The Tiger said.

The girl was a bit skeptical about the four guardians and proceeded to ask. "Um, do you know why I'm here, and what creation?" The four guardians looked at each other and the phoenix said, "No, we know nothing, of why your here." "We may not know how you became, but, like many you have a purpose in this world." The tiger said. "We also understand that you have special abilities that can be used for good." the turtle added. "Oh okay, I guess, but I still don't understand what's going on." The girl said. "You will soon understand young one." The phoenix said. "Now if you excuse us, we must continue our duties." The dragon said. The girl stood back as she witnessed, the four guardians create a brand new world. That world was earth; it took them exactly seven days, which in space felt like one day. It's so beautiful, this world that they're making. The girl thought. I wouldn't mind living in a place like that; from far away that world looks like it's filled with so much life. They finished and the four guardians looked back at he girl. "Young one do you have a name." Ah a name um…" the girl said as she stuttered a little. "Oh this child has no name either." The turtle said as he stood by the tiger. "How dreadful, than what shall we do, with this girl." The tiger said. The four guardians stayed silent until the girl broke the silence. "Umm… I know I have no idea who or what I am, but I do know this, that our meeting was meant to be. I hope we can work out something that will benefit all of us, I just don't want to be a burden to you all with my condition."

But, before they could continue talking a roar was heard that echoed to the deepest parts of space. A being known as the Orochi, an eight headed dragon, with red eyes and eight long tails, Orochi was the god of Destruction he represented the center and he over herd the four guardians and the girl. The four guardians were aware that he had appeared and were ready to stop him. "You guardians think your almighty, and that child holds that key to your demise." The Orochi said with a synchronized voice. The girl was afraid the guardians would get into trouble and so the girl pleaded to the Orochi, "Please don't fight, they've done nothing to you." "Oh, you dare to oppose me girl, you are nothing more than a worthless insect that has no purpose to live, and these guardians will realizes the error they have done by letting you live." The girl was shocked and felt a dark aura that was so strong she could hardly breathe. "Orochi you speak such nonsense, of course this being has a purpose." The dragon said in a serious tone. "Shut up you old dragon, you're just as worthless, you should just wither away and die. Suddenly at the speed of light the Orochi attacked the dragon with three of its heads. The dragon fought back but at a weaken state. "I told you to just die you old dragon." The Orochi said.

Suddenly the other two guardians the tiger and the phoenix jumped the Orochi to assist the dragon. The tiger started to chomp and scratch on the tails of the Orochi and as the phoenix used its claws to scratch the hard rock skin of the Orochis back, all the Orochi heads screamed in pain, "Ah, bastards you dare attack me! AHHHHHHH…!" "Turtle what's going on with the Orochi." The girl asked in a worried tone. "Hmmm… they won't last long, it's time we seal him away indefinitely." "What do you mean indefinitely, what's going to happen to you guys?" The girl asked again. "We will seal Orochi away. His power is too great for us to handle, it is for the best for this new world." "Please there has to be another way, you and them don't have to do this." The girl said as she floated in front of the turtles face. The turtle smiled, "You are very unique and as we said, you have a purpose. Orochi views those who are weak as worthless trash that is false, the weak ones can also become the strongest if you look within yourself you'll understand." The turtle than stood in front of the Orochi ready to attack, but the Orochi laughed, "MUAHAHAHAHA, Turtle I see you're also ready to die, and you're weaker than the rest." "That maybe so Orochi, I maybe slow or weak as you say but I have something you don't and that is a soul, a soul willing to win." The three guardians who were weakened by Orochi knew what the turtle was planning and fell back in order to combine their powers to attack Orochi all at once. "Transcend holy flame of light, and burn the enemy to ash." The guardians said all at once. Suddenly a flashing white light emanating from the four guardians bodies shot straight through the Orochis body. "DAMN YOU BEASTS! I WILL NOT FORGET THIS! When I awaken again this world will perish, you will all be punished for you incompetence, and that goes for you as well girl!" Orochi yelled with pain.

The beam shot down to earth, causing a massive earthquake and killing what was living there already to die instantly. Orochi was sealed beneath the earth's floor. As the floor closed up writing appeared for it to completely seal. The four guardians were finally able to seal Orochi away. The girl was surprised at the strength of the guardians and was happy that they were okay. "You guys are okay, you defeated Orochi together I'm so glad you all survived." The girl said. "Yes, we survived but not for long." The dragon replied. "What are you taking about Mr. Dragon?" "When we sealed Orochi away it took most of our spirit energy." The tiger added. "What, it can't be…" the girl said. "It's true young one, we only have enough power to reincarnate ourselves and live on earth to protect the seal." The Phoenix said. "Mr. Turtle you didn't tell me this would happen." The girl said again. The turtle looked down at the girl and than at the other three guardians and nodded.

"We'll give you a gift that will help you in the near future. With this you'll be able to defend yourself against foes that will come your way." The turtle explained. Suddenly from the white spirit energy from all the guardians to the girls hands appeared, a white and gold baton with a cross at the very top of the baton, had appeared before the girl. "With this baton you will be able to use an unlimited amount of our powers and use it for good of man." The tiger added. "I can't accept this, this is a huge responsibility, I don't think I'm even ready it's so sudden." The girl said as tears started to flow down her face. "Young one you are ready the compassion, you have shows the will your heart is ready to endure, you've witnessed a battle between high beings who have different views and that knowledge will help you get through tasks." The phoenix said with her kind voice. They started fading and Nanako started to cry harder, "Please don't go, we just barely met…" the girl said. "Than before we leave we will give you a name, and that is…" The tiger paused. "Magical girl, Nanako." The four guardians said all at once. They along with Nanako were driven to earth and separated from one another.

The next day Nanako woke up and landed in desolate waste land of Japan, she had no memory of the events from space. The only thing she knew was her name, her power to use holy magic, spells and her neutralization ability. From there she began to explore around and view the natural beauty of nature and live alone.


	2. Chapter 1: The Magical Meeting

Chapter one: The Magical Meeting

Nanako was a thirteen year old girl, a kind spirit who could never age and or pass on. Nanako had short wavy red hair, green eyes and wore a white beret with royal blue lining a royal blue dress that also had white lining. She witnessed the beginning of time and traveled across the world seeing history first hand. She has no family and her origin was unknown. Her goal is to reincarnate and live among the beings that live alongside each other on earth. But, evil forces try and stop her to gain her unique power, that power was neutralization and her magic abilities. Her power was so unique that sending through konsoh wouldn't work or even having her own gigue to live among the humans. Not only that, the sad thing was that the gods were not aware of her existence. Later on she meets a group of people who will soon travel with her and learn what it means about the true meaning of life.

Thus our story begins…

Millions of years later

Nanako had traveled, all over the world now and saw many things, which impacted the world. Nanako though at times felt alone, because she had no one to share her adventures with. Not only that, normal humans could never see her. She still kept smiling though and acted kind.

One day she decided to travel to Karakura Town, Japan. She had traveled there once before but it was during the feudal era which was still a farm community at the time. Nanako took the bullet train from Osaka and arrived. "Oh this place has changed a lot since the last time I've been here technology has really come a long way, huh I see some vending machines I am getting kind of hungry." She had small change and grabbed chips that were real cheap and decided to get a drink. As she got closer to the machine it opened, "AHH! Oh my, what do we have here?" Nanako said in a surprised tone. It was an orange cat named God, a Cat God that is. "I'm God meow, would you like a soda?" God asked. "Um sure okay but, what's a cat like you doing here in a place like this?" Nanako asked. "Oh, I'm just observing meow." The cat god replied. "I see well..." Nanako paused. "It's warm by my body heat meow." God said. "Umm… eww, you know I can't taste warm sodas I'm just a spirit." Nanako replied. "Well you can feel it right meow, come on take it." God said. "Ugh um… okay I guess." Nanako said nervously. "There, meow that wasn't so hard." God said. Nanako opened the can and started to drink it. "How's it taste meow." God said. "I can't taste a thing, it maybe warm, but I still can't taste a thing." The Cat God was shocked. "What, meow?" "Well nice try God–san, maybe next time." Nanako said with a smile. So Nanako walked away and God picked up the soda can and said in a sad tone, "But, I'm God meow…"

While Nanako was walking, a hollow was nearby and was hungry to devour a random soul and saw Nanako alone. In a near by area Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends Orihime Inoue, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, and Uriu Ishida were eating at a fast food restaurant, "Alright so what now guys, what should we do after lunch?" Ichigo said as he finished his drink. "I don't know I have errands to run today." Uriu said. "What about you Chad, is your schedule free?" Ichigo asked. "I'm free." Chad said. "Maybe we can watch a movie today guys, they released a new movie about a half-demon who does odd jobs, killing other demons with his pistols and sword." Orihime suggested. "That sound familiar oh well, maybe we can do something else." Ichigo said. But, they were than distracted; "ROOAAAAR!" a roar was heard. "Did you guys, hear that?" Chad asked. "That was a hollow roar just now." Uriu said. "Oh, that's not good, we should go Ichigo." Orihime said. "You're right, then I'll handle it you guys just continue eating, I'll be back." Ichigo said as he brought out Kon from his school bag. "Wait, I'm going with you Ichigo." Orihime said. "So am I." Chad said. "Make that three; I can't just let you have the hollow to yourself." Uriu added. "You guys never change, alright then let's go. Hey Kon take care of the bill will yah." Ichigo said as he used Kon to leave his body. "Hey don't leave me behind again, are you listening Ichigo!" Kon said.

Everyone left the restaurant and headed toward Nanakos and the hollows direction. "Oh no a demon, not again, ever since coming back to Japan these things have been following me. I might as well use my baton and take care of this." Nanako was about to use her baton, the hollow had cornered her leaving no room for escape, "Oh no, it's going to eat me… I can't concentrate on my spells like this. What should I do?" Nanako said to herself. But luckily, "Ichigo watch out for that little girl, she's trapped." Orihime said as she saw Nanako cornered by the hollow.

Everything in Karakura Town had returned to normal after the Aizen invasion. The Soul Society and the Vizards settled their differences and Orihime was safely brought back, and both Ichigo and Orihime got together after the ordeal. At the same time Orihime had gathered the courage and confess her feelings to Ichigo. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen, were dealt with and Hueco Mundo was running more smoothly as Grimmjow, who was actually still alive thanks to Nell, watched over Hueco Mundo. Nell was along for the ride living freely in Hueco Mundo, and being Grimmjows side kick.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size I won't let you devour that girl!" Ichigo said as he came and slashed the hollow. Nanako was caught by surprise, "W-wait, you don't…" "Please over here you'll be safe with me." Orihime said as she used her rejection power to make a barrier for Nanako. Chad used his power and punched the ground in order to trap the Hollow from moving and Ichigo and Uriu managed to finish the hollow off. Nanako was surprised and felt very grateful for their rescue.

After the hollow was defeated, Ichigo went near Nanako and said, "Are you okay little girl?" Nanako had a confused look, "Umm… you can see me?" "Uh…yeah, we can see you just fine." Ichigo said. "Yeah and we're glad we made it in time too." Orihime added with a smiling face. Chad nodded and Uriu tilted his glasses. "B-but, I thought humans couldn't see spirits?" Nanako said. "Well, we're different so, we're not the typical humans you've seen before." Ichigo said as he extended his hand to Nanako.

Nanako was hesitant but grabbed Ichigos hand to bring her-self up to her feet. "Thank you all for saving me from that demon." Nanako said as she bowed with a smiling face. "Ichigo shouldn't you do konsoh now since we saved her." Uriu said. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." Ichigo said as he brought out his zanpakutou again. Ichigo used the end of his handle and blue writing showed up. But, what would happen next surprised everyone. "Hey what gives why isn't it working?" Ichigo question as he looked at his sword. Uriu walked closer fixed his glasses and looked straight at Nanako who was acting shy and confused. "Hmm… she seems like a normal spirit to me, maybe you finally broke your zanpakuto with your barbaric swinging." Uriu said. "What was that Uriu, what do you mean by barbaric swinging, I'm not like that." Ichigo replied with irritation. "If you forgot Ichigo we're enemies still, quincys and soul reapers never get along… hey I'm talking here!" Uriu said. Ichigo ignored Uriu for a moment as he looked at Nanako. "Oh well anyway we have to figure out why this girl couldn't pass on through konsoh." Uriu said.

"I'm a spirit that can never pass on." Nanako said in a depressed voice. "What?" Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo said. Nanako introduced herself to them and started to explain her story, "You see I have no memory of who I am, all I know is my name, what kind of powers I have and that I'm trying to find away to reincarnate myself and live on earth like everyone else. I've lived for a long time now, and seen horrible, and life changing stuff that made the world different. " Nanako said. Everyone was speechless until Chad said, "I'm sorry that we can't help you with your problem, but, we may know some one who can." "Really who's that?" Nanako asked as her eyes brightened. "Kisuke Urahara, he's very smart and very strong and a former captain of the Soul Society. He pretty much knows about a lot of things." Uriu said. "I'm sure he can help you Nanako-chan with your problem." Orihime added. So they decided to take Nanako to the Urahara Shoten and see what Kisuka could do for her.

Urahara Shoten

When they arrived they saw Kisuke sitting outside his shop watching the sky go by. "Hey Kisuke we need to talk to you!" Ichigo who was back in his body said, as they came closer to the shop. "Well, well, well Kurosaki-san and friends what brings you here, and who's this that you brought along?" Kisuka asked. "My name is magical girl Nanako and they said that you can help me with my problem." Nanako said in a shy tone. "I see, well come inside and follow me and we'll see what I can do for you Nanako-san." Kisuka said. "Alright thank you, Urahara-san." Nanako replied.

As they went inside and sat down, they saw Yoruichi who was sitting by the table. "Hi I'm magical girl Nanako it's a pleasure to meet you." Nanako said with a smile. "Why hello, I'm Yoruichi Shihon, Ichigo aren't you a little to old for her." Yoruichi said playfully. "W-what, it's nothing like that." Ichigo said as his eyes widened. "Relax I was only kidding, yet again you take things to seriously you're so naive Ichigo." Yoruichi replied as Ichigo was in a little shock. Everyone sat down and Nanako explained her story to Kisuke and Yoruichi. Kisuke was quite as he examined Nanako and everyone else was patient. "Hmm… very strange you have an enormous amount of spirit energy." Kisuke said. "We already know that Kisuke, why she couldn't pass on through Konsoh." Ichigo scolded. "By examining Nanako-san, you have to go to the Soul Society and gather your answers there." Kisuka said as he tilted his green striped hat. "What!?" everyone said. "Urahara-san, usually you have the answers to these types of things." Chad said. "Yes Sado-san, that is true but, her case is different not even a gigue will work for her because of her power that she holds and that a gigue reflects the age and she's over millions of years old. Her body is trapped within time and space." Kisuka explained. "So, what does that mean?" Orihime paused as she looked down at the table. "Alright everyone follow me to the training grounds and I'll explain more as we go." Kisuke said.

Everyone followed Kisuke and Yoruichi to the training grounds Nanako was very intrigued to see the underground training area, because it looked so big with cliffs and a clear blue sky. "Wow this place looks so big; it doesn't even look like an underground place." Nanako said as she looked around. "Why thank you I'm glad you like it Nanako-san." Kisuka replied. As they got ready to go to the Soul Society with Yoruichi who offered to come along, something unexpected happen to them.

Ichigo in his soul reaper form was ready to enter the senkaimon gate until something fell from the sky with a fiery blaze. It was a girl, and she fell through the roof top of Kisukes shop and fell right on top of Ichigo with rubble crashing down around them. "Ichigo are you okay, please speak to me…" Orihime said as she walked through the dust cloud, Orihime blushed though as soon as she saw the girl with long red hair and yellow highlights red eyes, and light skin on top of Ichigo. The problem was she was butt naked; Ichigo well was stunned from the impact and was knocked out cold. "Wow what a ruff landing, where am I?" The girl questioned as she stood up. The guys looked away, and the girls were speechless. "You're in the Urahara Shoten." Kisuka said as he tipped his hat. "Oh, well sorry for barging in ha-ha." The girl said, as she scratched her head with embarrassment.

Nanako suddenly felt a strange feeling and went a little closer to the girl and asked, "Where did you come from?" The girl looked at Nanako and replied. "I don't remember all I know is that I woke up here and here I am." It took a while for Ichigo to get himself back together because he was still recovering from when the girls' boobs were on his face when she fell. "Hey, what the hell… was that… was I dreaming?" Ichigo said as he rubbed his head from all the grogginess. Ichigo did a double take and turned red, "Bah… what the hell uh um…?" Ichigo said as he saw the naked girls butt two feet in front of him. "Oh what's wrong you never seen a naked women before?" the girl replied. "What the hells your problem crashing in like that out of no where, an-and put some cloths on?!" Ichigo said as he looked directly at the girls face. "Well I can't help it; I don't know how I got here in the beginning and why I have no cloths on I suggest you be considerate." The girl replied in a serious tone. Nanako and everyone else were quite as they saw Ichigo and the girl continue arguing. A while later Yoruichi came back with an unused yellow bath robe and gave it to the girl and everyone decided to head back upstairs.

They settled down and the girl said, "Well, like I said earlier, I have no idea how I ended up in your shop Urahara-san or who I really am for that matter, the only thing I know is that I'm suppose to be searching for someone or something. I feel like I've been searching forever now." The girl explained. "That's just like Nanako-chans problem too." Orihime said. "Really, so I'm not the only one than." The girl said. Nanako was surprised because there was someone like her with the same problem and had an idea. "Well, for some reason you and I are a lot alike, I also have no memory of who I am either yet I've lived for so long I haven't recovered my memories since and so I also feel like I'm in search of someone or something, to tell you the truth I don't know what it is though. But, when I'm near you, I feel like I've met you somewhere before, for some strange reason." Nanako said. "Is that so?" Kisuka said. "Really well maybe we have, when I think about it you do look familiar too, but I can't put my finger to it, maybe you're the one I've been searching for after all." The girl said. Suddenly Nanako and the girl touched hands and flashes of memories entered both of their minds. "H-hey Nanako w-what's going on? Oh no Nanako-chan… Nanako–san…" Everyone said.

A small white light showed on their hands while they touched, Nanako and the girl started seeing images of random things like a giant red-orange phoenix, earth, and the Orochi and a lot more. "Hey Urahara-san, are they alright?" Chad asked. "No one move or touch them, right now." Yoruichi said. "Why not Yoruichi-san, why can't help them?" Ichigo questioned. "If you touch them they'll be stuck like that, frozen. So let them finish, it appears they may have found each other." Kisuka said. They snapped out of their trance and looked around the room. "What happened is everything okay?" Orihime asked. "Yeah, we're okay, I guess when we touched hands we saw a lot of things." Nanako said. "Yeah but, for me I think I was in one of those images, I'm not really sure though." The girl said. "So does this mean you're connected to Nanako-san?" Uriu question as he looked at the two girls. "Very interesting indeed, well now that you girls know something you guys can head over to the Soul Society tomorrow, it is getting late after all." Kisuka explained. They all looked at both Nanako and the girl for a bit and stayed silent until.

"You know for a shop owner you're pretty smart." The girl said. "Well, I do my best and you know for some reason I saw a phoenix mark on your back, when you fell on Kurosaki-san, do you care to explain that." Kisuka replied. "Hey Kisuka how'd you get… that picture…!" Ichigo paused. Kisuka showed a picture of the girls' boobs on Ichigo. Ichigo became very angry and wanted to take that picture away. But Tessai held on to Ichigo. "Now, now I can always use this as blackmail Kurosaki-san." Kisuka replied playfully. "Why you dirty old…" Ichigo grumbled as he tightened his right fist and struggled to get freed from Tessais big arms. Poor Ichigo, that stupid fool he'll never learn. Uriu thought with a look of disappointment. "Um…well now that we have a clue of what your past was like, we should give you a name since you said you didn't have one." Nanako said cheerfully. "Yeah I guess you're right." The girl said. "Oh, I know how about we call you Amber." Nanako said. "Amber huh it fits her fiery personality." Yoruichi said. "Yes, I agree." Orihime added. Everyone else nodded for the name, while Ichigo was still focused on the photo Kisuka still had in his hand.

One hour later

Everyone stayed in the Urahara shop for a while longer and talked. Nanako went out with Ichigo who was back in his body to get some drinks at a vending machine near by that the guys had asked for. "Damn that Urahara, I'll get that picture from him. Just wait…" Ichigo grumbled to himself. "Well, at least he didn't do what he said he'd do with it ha…ha." Nanako said with a nervous laugh. "Well whatever, we should just get the drinks for everyone." Ichigo replied with a smile. As they were about to put money in the soda machine, God had startled them. "What the; a cat, in a vending machine?" Ichigo question as he grabbed and held God by his back. "Would you like some sodas, it's warm by my boy heat meow?" God asked. "Eww no thanks, now get out of the vending machine you." Ichigo said as he threw God to the side into some garbage bags. "Ouch, meow!" God said. "Ichigo that very mean, you know." Nanako said. "What, there shouldn't be animals in vending machines, they'll get fur all over foods and drinks and stuff, plus you never know if that cat has disease like rabies." Ichigo replied. "That's why I'm God meow! I have no diseases, I'm perfectly clean." God said. "WAAH!" Both Ichigo and Nanako yelled as they saw God in the middle of them.

"Oh hey, I know you I saw you earlier today in another vending machine." Nanako said. "What, you mean you saw this cat before" Ichigo asked. "Yeah I got a soda earlier from him, sad thing is I can't taste foods or drinks since I'm a spirit, but I still drank the soda since I was so thirsty." Nanako explained. "Oh, that's so sad meow, reminds me of a rabbit that complains about not having thumbs." God said. "Rabbits don't have thumbs, they have paws." Ichigo said. "I know, but he always complains." Ichigo and Nanako were silent and both had confused faces. "Hey ah Nanako…" Ichigo said "Yeah, Ichigo." Nanako replied. "Let's go back to the shop now." Ichigo said. "Oh okay, sorry God-san." They backed away slowly and started walking fast.

"That was weird; I sure hope we don't run into that thing again." Ichigo said. "Yeah I agree, anyway isn't there another vending machine near by Ichigo, we still have to get them drinks." Nanako said. "Oh yeah almost forgot." They went to the next vending machine and were about to put some change until, "Hello again meow!" God said. "AHH!" Both Ichigo and Nanako yelled. "You again, how the hell did you…?" Ichigo said. "I told you, I'm God! I've still got some sodas." God said playfully. "No chance!" Ichigo slammed the vending machine door in Gods face, "Ouch that hurt, meow." God said in pain. They left again in search for another vending machine and when they did, "Look here's a vending machine Ichigo." Nanako said as she pointed it out. "Great, maybe now we can get some drinks." As they got closer though, "I wouldn't be to sure about that, meow." God said as he opened the vending machine door. "God-san it's you again." Nanako said. Ichigo got frustrated and stomped over to God, "Look, you, we said we didn't want any of your sodas, what part of that you don't understand." Nanako started to back away at the site of God, "Um Ichigo, I don't think you should do that to him." Nanako said. "Don't worry I got this Nanako, and why are you backing away?" Ichigo replied. "No really Ichigo he has a dark aura around him…" Nanako said nervously. Ichigo was confused and looked back at God and sensed a huge amount of spirit energy around God, "If you don't get some, I'll keep coming back meow." Ichigo was speechless, "Fine I'll get your damn sodas you stupid cat." Ichigo said as he gave God change. "See, I knew you'd see it my way. Thank you come again, meow." God said as he waved good bye to Ichigo and Nanako as they walked away.

"I can't believe I let that cat intimidate me like that." Ichigo said. "Oh it's okay Ichigo at least no one else saw that." Nanako replied. "True, anyway Nanako, I've been meaning to ask you something, since we met." Ichigo asked. "Yeah sure ask away." Nanako said. Ichigo looked straight at Nanakos green eyes shinning in the moonlight. "Nanako, you said you've met and seen so many people in the past right." Ichigo asked. "Um… yeah I did, even though they never noticed me, I always enjoyed helping them in anyway that I could." Nanako explained. "It must be tough for you." Ichigo said. "No, I've gotten use to it. I just want to make people happy from my good deeds." Nanako said. "It must be lonely for you too; I could hardly ever imagine myself living for that long and not knowing who I am." Ichigo said as he stopped and looked at the night sky, "I admit it's not easy living like this, but I manage somehow and I wont stop until I'm able to regain my memories, and when that happens I'll be able to reincarnate like every other being on earth." Nanako said with confidence.

"So you're that determined to remember?" Ichigo questioned. "Yes, I am, I'll do what ever it takes to remember." Nanako said. "I'll help you than." Ichigo said. Nanako stood up, "Really, Ichigo you will, and you will help me?" Nanako asked as she looked up at Ichigo. "Yeah, I will, besides, you won't be alone anymore me and my friends are willing to help you and Amber out." Ichigo said calmly. Suddenly Nanako started to shed tears and just like a little girl hugged Ichigo, "Thank you, thank you very much… Ichigo…" Nanako said. Ichigo surprised, smiled. But trouble was lurking, "Nanako go for cover." Ichigo said as he looked at the next block ahead. "Huh why, Ichigo?" Nanako asked. "We've got company." Ichigo said. This time out of the shadows a group of hollows appeared. "Oh, no it's these demons again from the last time I came." Nanako said. "They're not demons, they're hollows another form of evil spirits, and it looks like we're surrounded." Ichigo said as he readied himself to use his soul badge. "Ichigo, please leave them to me." Nanako said as she readied her baton. "No." Ichigo said. "But, you're soul reaper form." Nanako said with concern. "Don't worry Nanako I also have another power you haven't seen yet, but I wont show it at least, not now." Ichigo said. Ichigo used his soul badge and readied himself to attack, "Nanako stay back and take care of my body, I'll handle these guys." Ichigo said. "But, Ichigo…" Nanako was interrupted as a seven hollows started to charge and attack.

From left and right the hollows came at Ichigo and Nanako. Nanako used her magic and put a barrier over her-self, and Ichigos body. "Whoa, Nanako…?" Ichigo said as he saw her put up her barrier. "Ichigo behind you!" Nanako yelled as she spotted one of the hollows. Ichigo managed to kill at least two hollows that were attacking Nanakos barrier but, the other five were ready to sneak attack. "Ichigo please let me help you." Nanako said. "No, just stay in your barrier, I can handle them." Ichigo said as he stood his ground. But, Nanako didn't listen. "I'm sorry but, you shouldn't fight alone. It makes me feel bad to see people fight alone." Nanako said as she used a wind element attack on a hollow. "Mega-wind…!" Nanako yelled. Unfortunately it didn't work. The three hollows that had been facing Ichigo turned their attention to Nanako. "Oh, no this isn't good what should I do." Nanako said as she started to back away. "Nanako…!" Ichigo yelled as he switched into his ban-kai form. "Damn you bastards, Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled again, killing three of the hollows with his zanpakuto. While Nanako jumped high in air to move away she thought. This is Ichigos spirit energy, it's so strong and yet it's so dark, and my element attacks won't work on these things for some reason, then I'll use my other power. Nanako was shocked knowing she was almost caught by the hollows.

"Hey, you okay Nanako?" Ichigo asked as they were standing back to back. "Yes I am, thank you but we still have two left." Nanako said. "I know." Ichigo said as he looked around cautiously. "As soon as one of them pop out Ichigo, I'm going to do it." Nanako said. "Do what, you used a wind attack and it didn't work on them." Ichigo said. "That's because they have an ability withstand an element attack." Nanako said. "ROAR!!!" One of the hollows showed itself, and Nanako with both hands closed her eyes and, a black and white light shined in the night at the tip of her baton. Out of the sky Nanako summoned a giant black dragon that landed hard on the earth floor causing a mini earth quake, "Whoa what the, what is that thing…" Ichigo paused. The hollow that was attacking suddenly moved out of the way and landed thirty feet away from Ichigo and Nanako. "This is Bahamut he's one out of many materia that I summon." Nanako explained. "Materia…?" Ichigo said as he looked up at Bahamut. "Materia come from the life stream that hovers over earth, they let me use them all the time when I face bigger enemies." Nanako said. "So this is you're summoning power?" Ichigo said. "Yep, please Bahamut help me and my friend." Nanako said with a smile. Bahamut growled at it saw the hollow.

Both the hollow and Bahamut stood still waiting for the other to strike. But the second last hollow that hid, snuck attacked Bahamut from behind. The other hollow also came and attacked but it was no use. "That thing is getting beat Nanako, why don't you call it back." Ichigo said with concern. "Just, wait Ichigo Bahamut is okay, just watch and you'll see what he's capable of." Nanako said as they watched Bahamut. Bahamut attacked the second last hollow and threw it to the air and used an attack called impulse causing the hollow to instantly disintegrate. Now it was just the last hollow and Bahamut. Bahamut was angry, and growled with rage and the hollow roared. This hollow was actually the leader of the group of hollows and was bigger than the rest. "You can do it this is the last one Bahamut." Nanako cheered. "Are you sure about this, it… " Ichigo paused. "I believe in Bahamut he'll do it." Nanako said cheerfully. Both the leader of the hollows and Bahamut went all out. Some buildings were destroyed in the process as well. Bahamut than did a final blow and killed off the last hollow. "Woo he did it Ichigo, thank you Bahamut, you did great you can rest now." Nanako said as she got closer to Bahamut. Ichigo was still surprised and walked over with Nanako as Bahamut made it self disappeared.

Urahara Shoten

They went back to the Urahara Shoten and were confronted by Ichigos friends, "Ichigo, Nanako!" Amber said. "What happened why did you guys take so long?" Uriu asked and Chad nodded. "We had a run in with some hollows so we took care of it." Ichigo explained. "Then are you guys hurt?" Orihime asked. "No we're fine Orihime, Bahamut helped us out a lot." Nanako said cheerfully. "Bahamut?" Chad, Uriu, and Orihime said. "We'll tell the story later, we got the drinks you guys asked for." Ichigo said. So as everyone went inside, Kisuka was waiting for Ichigo by himself, "So Kurosaki-san, I'm aware you finally saw it, am I correct?" "Urahara-san, you know about, Nanakos…?" Ichigo paused as he stared at Kisuka. "Yes I do and I was well aware about her coming here to Karakura town." Kisuka explained. "Then you have to know more about her, we don't have to go to the Soul Society tomorrow to find out." Ichigo said. "That is where you're wrong, as I said before, I know very little about her as much as you know. That's why I want you and everyone to go in my place to the Soul Society, I believe you guys can get do this job for me." Kisuka said. "Fine alright." Ichigo said as he started walking.

As Ichigo and Kisuka caught up with everyone, they drank the drinks, and all spat out at the same time accept for Nanako. "Why is this soda warm?" Uriu said. "Hmm… I don't mind the taste at least it's something different." Orihime said. "I'm use to drinks being warm, so it's no big deal for me." Amber added. Chad, Uriu, and Ichigo just stayed silent with disbelief and a disgusted look. "Look it's not our fault they were warm, a cat gave it to us like that and wouldn't leave us alone till we got some." Ichigo said. "A cat, really you must be joking, the heat must have got to you its June after all." Uriu said. "I told you they wouldn't believe us Nanako." Ichigo said. "It's true, Ichigo and I saw God-san and wouldn't stop, so please don't be mad at us." Nanako said in a sweet tone. "Nanako-san we're not mad at you, things like this happen." Kisuka said smiling. "Yeah, we're not mad so don't worry." "Oh okay, well than enjoy the sodas he…he." Nanako said with a shy smile. The guys became pail, knowing they'd have to drink more of it, at the same time didn't want to be rude.

After that, everyone went their separate ways, Ichigo walked Orihime home and Amber decided to stay at Orihimes for the night and barrow some of her cloths, and Nanako came along to with Kon. Nanako walked back a little, "What's wrong Nanako, aren't you going with Orihime and Amber?" Ichigo asked. Nanako said, "Umm… I just don't want to be a burden to you guys that's all." "A burden, you're not a burden Nanako." Amber said as she hugged Nanako, "You think so Amber?" Nanako asked. "Yeah, besides we're willing to help you guys anyway, we did say we'd help you two so don't think that way Nanako." Ichigo said. "Oh, oh okay Ichigo." Nanako said in her shy voice. Ichigo and Orihime stayed silent, and looked at each other. Orihime knew that Nanako felt uneasy and decided to cheer Nanako up with a present.

"Here Nanako-chan I bought this a week ago, thinking I might need it for latter. I don't mind if you and Amber-san staying with me for the night." Orihime said as she handed Nanako a new journal. "Really, Orihime you'd let me stay?" Nanako asked. "Yeah, you and Amber-san can stay." Orihime said cheerfully. "Okay, than I'll stay with you." Nanako replied. "Great, I'm glad that's settled, you girls should get some rest now, tomorrow's a big day." Ichigo said. "Right…!" The three girls said. "Oh look guys shooting stars lets make a wish hurry." Amber said as she saw shooting stars in the sky. They ran and looked up at the sky and saw seven shooting stars. They all made their wishes, especially Nanako. I wish for a new beginning, to be able to reincarnate… no. No that's to selfish of me, I wish for me my new friends to continue having a happy life and when my time comes for me to reincarnate please don't let my friends be sad. Nanako thought as she folded her hands together and closed her eyes.

After they had made their wishes, Ichigo and Kon said their good byes to the girls and went home. "Okay well, I'll set up the beds for you two." Orihime said. "Are you sure you don't need any help, Orihime?" Amber said. "No I've got it, but thank you anyway." Orihime replied. It took Orihime a few minutes to bring out the bed mats she had in her closet and had set them up in the living room. "All right done, here guys go I hope it's not much." Orihime said. "Thank you Orihime." Amber and Nanako said. They then got themselves to bed, but Nanako couldn't sleep. So, she searched for a flashlight, and a pen. When she did she tried not to wake up Orihime or Amber and started writing in her new journal.

_Dear journal, June, 3__rd__, 2008_

_Today was a day I will never forget, though I lived for so long no one had ever _

_noticed me, until now. I met new friends that were willing to help me, even I_

_met a girl that had the same problem as me. I just hope, that when the time _

_comes for me, they won't be sad. I hope that we will have a great adventure _

_with each other. I'm also very grateful, that I met Ichigo and everyone, this _

_meeting, has sure been magical!_

_Magical Girl Nanako =)_

**PREVIEW**

**Nanako: Next on Bleach THE Timeless edition… I've met some pretty nice people today. And some strange encounters too, I wonder how the Soul Society is like?**

**Orihime: Well, when we get there I'll show you all the best places to eat!**

**Uriu: What?**

**Amber: Oh that's great I'm getting hungry just thinking about it.**

**Chad: …**

**Orihime: Yeah there's a nice buffet in the West Rukongai District that has so much verities.**

**Uriu: Aren't we supposed to go for different reason girls…**

**Amber: What it never hurts to take a break and eat!**

**Ichigo: But the story just got started?!**

**Amber: Relax guys now let's go!**

**Nanako: Ha…ha you guys are funny… Next Chapter "A New Recruit: The Golgothan?" **

**Orihime: Let's eat!**

_**Ichigo**__**thinking: Is that all she ever thinks about?**_

**??????:... Nobody knows that I'm coming in the next chapter**_**?**_

_**Chad: who are you?**_


	3. Chapter 2 A New Recruit: The Golgothan!

Chapter two: A New Recruit: The Golgothan?!

"Master, Master, time to wake up!" a voice said. "You're on patrol duty today!" another voice said. "Hey, you two what are you doing D-tan and S-tan let the master rest?!" a third voice said. "It's okay I'm up now girls he…he heh." Their master said. "Master James!" the three girls said. "Hey what have I told you girls before don't call me by my first name, call me Nguyen…." Nguyen smiled. "So girls, where do I have to patrol today?" Nguyen asked. "In the West Rukongai District master…" A voice said behind Nguyen. "AHH! … Oh it's only you PSP-tan you scared me." Nguyen said. "I'm sorry master." PSP-tan bowed. "It's alright, but why of all places their, for my first patrol, people living there are nothing but battle maniacs." "Oh grow some balls, master you should know, that we zanpakuto spirits of yours will be here for you especially me FEH 360-tan…" 360-tan said. "I know, and I'm very grateful." Nguyen replied. "PS3-tan, Wii-tan you ready?" "Yes Master we are!" PS3 and Wii-tan replied. "How about the rest of you girls, you ready?" "Yeah…!" "Let's go."

Nguyen's POV

Hi I'm James Nguyen; I recently graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy top of the class too. I got drafted to squad six as well. My birthday is March tenth, my sign is Pisces and my blood type is A. I'm the usual short black haired brown eyed nerd you'll meet. Ever since I was drafted to Captain Kuchikis squad it's been real nerve racking for me. Lieutenant Abarai has been watching me if I mess up, I guess for him… He can't believe a nerd like me is in this squad. "Hurry up Master or else we'll be late." "This is so annoying, PS3-tan stop messing with the master!" "Oh, are you jealous 360-tan, I'm merely protecting the master very closely." "SHUT UP! You just want him all to yourself." Oh boy the two arguing, are 360-tan and PS3-tan they argue a lot over silly things. PS3-tan has black hair brown eyes and is a heavy blade warrior, with a purvey attitude. 360-tan has green hair red eyes and is the tomboyish military weapon loving spirit. "So S-tan do you think that master will use us today?" "I don't know…" Those two are D-tan and S-tan they both have the same abilities, but different personalities. D-tan has black hair wears white cloths and is the cheerful type, as S-tan has white hair black dress and is the emo type, they both carry small blades. "Hey um…has anyone seen PSP-tan?" "I'm right behind you?" "EEEEEK! That's not nice you know, surprising me like that." Humph, that's Wii-tan she's the sweet one out of the girls, but I wouldn't want to make her angry, though she's not the forgivable type either, Wii-tan carries a Wii nun chuck and has blue hair. PSP-tan is another story, she's a stealth ninja girl, who can give information within an instant plus I'm able to use her USB sticks for classified info, and am able to go through the Senkaimon gates easily, not all the time though she has black hair blue eyes carries typical ninja weapons.

They are all my zanpakuto spirits, and I treat them like family, unfortunately, they're named after human game systems, so I don't really know their names, but I'm able to release my shi-kai forms with them. Sometimes it's so hard to keep track of them since they like being out and about, thanks to the Muramasa incident that is.

Well I'm off!

Soul Society

"Great we made it guys, let's go to the Seireitei and talk to one of the captains." Yoruichi said. "Yeah the sooner the better…" Ichigo replied. "Why do you say it like that Ichigo?" Orihime asked. "This messenger bag, looks weird I still don't understand why Kisuka said we had to bring it with us and told us not to look in it, and why did I have to hold it?" Ichigo explained. "Well, he did threaten you with the picture he took of you and Amber." Uriu explained. "I know that, don't remind me!" Ichigo said. "Hey Sado-kun, what picture is he talking about?" Amber asked. "Umm…" Chad said nervously. "Oh, okay…" Amber said with a clueless expression.

Everyone was surprised because of the fact that Amber easily forgets things. "Oh well, we did come to help me and Amber, with our problem after all." Nanako said. "Yeah, let's go guys; maybe afterwards we can visit Kuchiki-san and Renji-kun." Orihime said. "We haven't seen them in a while." Uriu added. "Who are they guys?" Nanako asked. "They're Soul Reapers like Ichigo." Uriu said. "Oh I see well can't wait to meet them." Nanako replied smiling. Still, I wonder what he meant about time being limited, and he was so eager to make us go to the Soul Society. Ichigo thought to himself.

FLASH BACK

"Wait, what's with the bag Kisuka, why are you making us bring it?" Ichigo asked. "Don't you think it's a bit much Urahara-san?" Chad said. "Nonsense, this bag will help you later, so I suggest you don't open it till you need to." "You're coming with us Urahara-san." Nanako asked. "Nope can't, besides I have to watch my shop Tessai-san please open the Senkaimon gate for them." "Roger Urahara." Tessai said. The door opens and Yoruichi enters first and the rest follow except Ichigo. "Wait why do I have to hold this again till we get to the Soul Society?" "The time is limited so you should hurry, you guys don't have much time besides remember what I told you last night you have to go there yourselves to get your answer… and why not you don't want me to show this picture to anyone else do you, especially your father?" Kisuka said playfully. "What, you still have it?!" "Now, now you should hurry before the gate closes, Jinta!" "What." Ichigo said. "You got it boss, Jinta home run!" Jinta said as he swung his bat. Ichigo suddenly flew in the air with full speed passing the others who started running from the entrance. "Wow I guess Ichigo really wants to go on ahead." Amber said.

"Wait what about me I want to go! Nee-san, I want to see Nee-san too!" Kon said as the door closed. "Sorry Kon, but you need to watch over Ichigos body." Kisuka said. "Huh… Is that all I'm good for now just being a comedy relief character, and watching over Ichigos stupid body this sucks. I miss my Nee-san so much, ever since Fade to Black no one has been giving me the respect I deserve." Kisuka wasn't listening to Kons complaints and looked at Tessai. "Tessai-san would you mined dealing with Kon for me, I need to contact her right away and let her know, they left." Kisuka said. "Huh, who's her?" Kon asked "Yes I will." Tessai replied.

West Rukongai District

"This place looks scary guys people are looking at us funny." Nanako said. "Don't pay any attention to them Nanako." Yoruichi replied. "These people are creepy… hold me Sado-kun." Amber added as she hugged Chads arm. Chad blushed and Uriu and Ichigo were surprised. "Geez let go of his arm Amber." "You don't have to be scared." Both Ichigo and Uriu said. "What? Do you want me to hold onto your guys' arms instead?" Amber said. "No, no it's okay." Uriu said while waving his arms. "N-No way, lets just hurry." Ichigo added. Suddenly the sound of broken glass was herd. "Huh, hey Orihime did you hear that?" Nanako asked. "Hear what, Nanako-chan?" "It sounded like it came from over there." Nanako pointed out as she held Orihimes hand. "Wait for me guys." Amber said as she followed them. The guys and Yoruichi stopped. "Hey where are you guys going the Seireitei gate is this way." Ichigo yelled. "Sorry we'll be right back." Nanako yelled back. "Let's just go follow them Ichigo." Uriu said. "I agree let's go after them." Chad added.

"Wait, where are you taking us Nanako-chan?" Orihime asked. "Well, I heard something earlier like a man yelling at someone and a shattered glass sound. I just want to make sure if nothing bad is happening." Nanako explained. Suddenly the girls ran into Ganju Shiba who just wanted, to have a good time. "Hey where's my entertainment that I paid for bartender?" Ganju asked. "Don't you worry she's coming, just hold you hormones. Sis we got a customer!" the bartender said. "A… um…I'm ah coming…" a girl's voice said. "Shit I'm going back there!" the bartender said. The bartender left to the back of the bar to check on the girl, at the same time Orihime had noticed Ganju and decided to greet him. "Damn, the service here is lame." Ganju said to himself. "Ganju-san long time no see." Orihime said. "Huh, oh hey Orihime, what brings you here to this side of the Soul Society?" Ganju said as he turned around.

Meanwhile, Ichigo, and the guys were searching for the girls. Yoruichi went off ahead to meet up with one of the captains and the guys were left alone. "Damn how could they just disappear like that?" Ichigo said. "We should just split up for now that way we'll get a better chance finding them." Uriu suggested. They all nodded and separated. "This place feels a lot bigger than the last time I've been here." Ichigo said to himself as he scratched his head. "Hey watch it, that's my…!" PS3-tan said. Ichigo accidently bumped into Nguyen who was on his patrol duty. "Huh, oh I'm sorry." Ichigo said. "Um… it's okay." Nguyen said. Ichigo turned around and started to walk, as he took his third step, "No it's not okay, apologized to my master, strawberry boy!" 360-tan said. "What did you say, was that you who said that?" Ichigo said with a little confusion. "Oh crap, that wasn't me um…I swear." Nguyen said nervously. "Really, oh well than I must be hearing things." Ichigo said as he turned the other way, 360-tan had a gun pointing to Ichigos face. "What the, w-who are you?" Ichigo yelled. "The names not imported asshole, apologize to my master or I blast your F'ING face off!" "W-wait please, 360-tan don't do this." Nguyen pleaded. "Sorry for what? What did I do to you?!" Ichigo replied as sweat ran down his face. "Not me my master and, you better do a better job of it to or else." 360-tan was about to pull the trigger of her pistol gun but, "Wait don't do it, 360-tan don't shoot." Nguyen said as he stepped in front of Ichigo. "What?" Ichigo muttered. "Huh, why not Master, this bastard was being rude I can't accept this guy doing that to you." 360-tan said. "Shit this is getting no where, look I said I was sorry. I'm looking for my friends and than I'm heading to the Seireitei to do some investigating work." Ichigo explained. Nguyen suddenly remembered what he over heard from Byakuya Kuchiki who was talking with one of the other captains. Wait I remember now Captain was talking with squad thirteen Captain Ukitake about the arrival of a substitute soul reaper. Nguyen thought. "Well it still ant good enough Strawberry!" 360-tan said. "Stop 360-tan he's telling the truth, he's Ichigo Kurosaki the substitute soul reaper, that captain Kuchiki was talking about." "You got to kidding me, him he's the asshole." 360-tan said as she stared at Ichigo.

Back at the girl's location, Orihime had explained the situation with Nanako and Amber to Ganju. "Whoa that sucks I hope you guys get your memories back soon. I would hate to be in your shoes." Ganju said. "Thank you." Nanako and Amber said. "Oh hey Chad I found them." Uriu said as both Chad and Uriu walked over. "Hey you two it's been a while." Ganju said. "Ganju you haven't changed." Uriu replied. "Why did you guys run off?" Chad asked. "Oh sorry about that, guys it was my fault. It's just I heard something so I wanted to check it out. "Oh that, that's because of the bartender and his new striper." Ganju said. Everyone turned their heads to Ganju, with disgusted looks. "What, you guys didn't realize this was a stripper bar?" Ganju questioned. "NO! You're sick!" everyone said. "Well it is and anyway where's Ichigo, isn't he here too?" Ganju asked again. "He was searching for the girls to, so we haven't seen him since we split up." Chad explained. As they continued to talk they heard yelling from the back of the bar. It was the bartender and the striper girl. The girl had short brown hair with brown eyes and light skin. The girl wore glasses, a tight pink tank top, and a short light blue skirt. "Damn you bitch you can't do anything right, I might as well take care of you." "Ah, please don't." the girl pleaded in a soft tone. "To bad, my business can't do well if you don't do your job for customers, you're always so slow." The Bartender replied. "Hey, that's not very nice leave her alone." Nanako said as she stood ten feet away. "Huh, who the hell are you." The bartender said as he spit out his cigar. "You're scum you evil jerk." Amber said as she grabbed the girls hand to lift her up. The bartender got angry, "Hey get your hands…o-of-off." Uriu had shot one of his arrows near the bartenders head, "What a shame, a gentleman shouldn't do such horrible things to a lady." "Even though I feel like I don't want to do this, I just can't help seeing someone get abused, Tsubaki!" Orihime yelled out. Her attack hit the bartender, before he could dodge.

"Please come with me, we'll take you out of here." Nanako said to the girl. "T-thank you very much" The girl replied. "Wait sis don't go, I-I'm sorry. Maybe we can work something out eh?!" The bartender was blocked by Chad who stood like a brick wall. "Y-you're not my brother. I don't have a brother." The girl stuttered. "Oh come on, I've done so much and this is how you repay me?!" the bartender continued babbling. "Yasutora please step back." Nanako asked. The group looked at Nanako, and stood back. "You know I hate people who take advantage of others maybe you should burn with some, FIRE!" Nanako said as she pointed her baton at the bartender. Suddenly the bartender's legs caught on fire. Everyone was surprised. "Nanako-chan, Nanako-san what in the world…" Everyone said. "I don't like seeing people being mean to others; it sickens me to watch such violence take place. Let's go everyone." Nanako said. "Oh, almost forgot, please, have some ICE to cool down!" Nanako said. The Bartender was still rolling on the floor to rid the fire on his body, and ice suddenly covered him from his head to his feet. Everyone left the bar with the girl. "Let's go catch up to Ichigo now everyone, now that we helped this woman out." Uriu said. "W-wait, may I uh j-join ah a long?" the girl asked. Nanako looked at everyone, and saw that they didn't mind, "Of course you can, we don't mind it at all, the more the merrier." "Yeah, Nanako's right besides I wouldn't want to see that happen to you again." Ambers added. "Thank you, my name is Kame b-but, you can call me Kana." Kana said.

Nguyen had apologized for 360-tans actions and offered to escort Ichigo to the Seireitei. "So you're from squad six, and this is your first day on patrol am I right?" Ichigo said as they entered the Seireitei gate. "Yeah, well that's all I can say, for now heh…heh. Anyways my captain has been expecting you." Nguyen said. "Hey, hey Ichigo!" a voice said. "Huh, Rukia it's been a while." Ichigo said as he waved to Rukia. "Yeah it has, why are you here?" Rukia asked. "Rukia-san, I'll leave Ichigo with you. I have to go fill out my time sheet for the captain." Nguyen said. "Umm… okay." Rukia replied. As Nguyen left Rukia and Ichigo, headed to Byakuyas office where Yoruichi, and Byakuya where waiting for Ichigo and his friends.

Somewhere in the squad six barracks

Else where at the same time, there was another soul reaper waiting to strike. "Ha today will be the day, they'll see. Even though I got kicked out of the academy, I will get my revenge." A man said, while from the squad six restroom. This man had short brown hair blue eyes and glasses and wore a red neck tie with his soul reaper uniform. "Let's have a good day everyone say, la…la…la… la…la…la,…la…la…la." Another voice sang. "Shh… shut up iPhone-tan just keep watching for anyone." "But Master Critic, you should know I love to play my music." IPhone-tan said. "Now's not the time you worthless prick, and don't call me that." Critic replied. "B-b-but, everyone back in the academy called you that, instead of your real name Texas Walker." iPhone-tan replied. The Critic ignored his zanpakuto spirit and continued with his plan.

"With this hollowfication serum I got from Sosuke Aizens hidden journal, I'll make one of the soul reapers into hollows and when that happens, I'll save the day and they'll be begging me to come back." Critic said to himself. "Master, umm… what if you got caught doing this wouldn't that be bad?" iPhone-tan asked. Critic looked at iPhone-tan, "Idiot! I won't get caught! Anyway I got the serum ready I'm going." Critic said. "What about me master?" iPhone-tan questioned with worry. "As of today iPhone-tan, YOU"RE FIRED!" Critic yelled. iPhone-tan started to cry and shed tears, "W-we-what? But, master why, don't you like my music that I play for you?" "No you annoying bitch, as of today I no longer need you as my zanpakuto." Critic said with anger. "WWHAAA! You're so mean, why did I ever get stuck with you in the beginning anyway, fine I'll leave see if I care!" iPhone-tan cried as she slammed the door. Critic was getting nervous now, and knew when iPhone-tan started to cry people from squad six would hear. "Oh shit, I'm screwed; I got to get out of here, ah ha the ventilator." The critic climbed the ventilator as quickly as he could but in the process half of the serum fell into the toilet water.

"Please make way; this is an emergency matter I need to take care of." Renji said as he sped off to use the restroom. As he opened the door the Critic stood still while hiding in the ventilator, unfortunately this restroom had one toilet and a sink so the critic was in a dilemma. Ten minutes later, "I knew I shouldn't have had that burrito from the human world earlier that lieutenant, Matsumoto gave me, though it was good." Renji said to himself as he closed the door. But, in the ventilator still, "My god, he really stank up the place. "The Critic said in a low voice. Suddenly the hinges from the ventilator that was attached to the sealing became loose caused the Critic to fall face first to the ground. "Huh what was that, oh well must have been some squad members goofing off; I need to report in to Captain Kuchiki." Renji said to himself as he looked back at the hall he was walking from. Back in the restroom, "Damn it, I almost got caught luckily the squad six lieutenant is thick headed." Critic said to himself. "Wait a minute ugh it smells in here, oh boy I'm going to suffocate if I don't get out of here soon blah." The Critic said as he grabbed his neck. As the Critic was about to escape from the restroom he noticed the toilet started to rumble and from it came out a, Golgothan. "A shit demon, no it has a hollow mask. So it's a Golgothan hollow." The Critic said.

The Golgothan looked at the Critic and the Critic became nervous. "Papa?" the Golgothan said. "Papa…?!" The Critic muttered nervously, "You're not papa…" "Phew… I thought for a second there…" the Critic paused. "Prepare to eat shit…" the Golgothan replied in its bubbly voice. "Ah w-wait, listen I need you to stink up the place and flush out some soul reapers in this building." The Critic explained. "…" the Golgothan stared at the Critic. "Wait, I'll help you find your papa if you do this for me!" The Critic said. Damn, this hollow smells like roughen burritos oh well. Time to get nasty I'll show them how shitty they are. The Critic thought.

Outside of squad six barracks

"Oh look there he is, Ichigo!" Amber said as the group ran to Ichigo and Rukia. "Where have you guys been and who's she?" Ichigo asked. "It's a long story Ichigo." Uriu said. "M-my name is Kame, but, you can c-call me Kana." Kana said as she stuttered. "Ichigo, these two were the ones you told me about?" Rukia asked as she looked at Nanako and Amber. "Oh, actually it's three now." Orihime said, Kana showed a turtle mark on top of her right barest. "What … just great." Ichigo said with a serious face. "Yeah, apparently when we found the girls, they met up with Ganju-san who was at a strip bar; don't ask…by the way, but the bartender there was abusing Kana-san." Chad explained. "Yeah, he was really mean to; I couldn't stand watching Kana-san get hurt like that so I felt that I needed to stop it." Nanako said. "After, we helped Kana-san, Nanako-san and Kana-san touched hands, and just like what happened to Nanako-san and Amber-san, in the human world, it also happened to them." Uriu explained. "I see, well at any rate since you guys are here now I'll take you to Nee-sama and Yoruichi-san." "Thank you very much Rukia-san." Nanako said as she bowed. Rukia smiled, "It's no problem Nanako." But, before they could head to Byakuyas captain office Renji had caught up with the group. "Hey, guys!" Renji said. "Oh it's Renji." Ichigo said. "Is that anyway to greet a person, Ichigo?" Renji said with an irritated face. "Hey who are these girls?" Renji asked as he looked at Nanako and the two girls. "That's why we're here…" Chad paused. "We came to get some information that might help them remember who they are." Orihime explained. "Didn't Nee-sama tell you, Renji?" Rukia asked. "No, the captain didn't tell me anything about this." Renji replied.

As they went to Byakuyas office, the Golgothan was watching them from the shadows waiting for the opportunity to attack. As soon as they least expect it, the Golgothan will appear and I'll come in and be the hero. But first I'll let that Shit hollow do whatever it wants and terrorize squad six, I need to go look for that bastard that was chosen instead of me. The Critic thought as he was watching from a window. "Captain Kuchiki, Nee-sama, we've brought Ichigo and his friends like you requested." Renji and Rukia said. "It's about time you guys got here." Yoruichi said. Byakuya nodded. "Hi, I'm magical girl Nanako, I'm Amber and I ah I'm Kana." The girls introduced themselves to Byakuya. "Nice to meet you as well, we've already gone on ahead and started researching, for you guys." Byakuya explained. "Who's we?" Amber asked. "Squad eight captain Shunsui Kyoaku with his lieutenant Nanao Ise, and squad thirteen captain Jushiro Ukitake are in the Daireishokairo researching." "Already but we don't even know what to look for?" Uriu questioned. "Everyone have you ever heard the stories about how the human world and or this universe was created." Yoruichi asked. "W-well, in a religion of the human w-worlds, they said that g-god made earth in seven days." Kana replied in a low tone. Ichigos group looked at Kana. "Yes, that is true but, the actual truth is that millions of years ago they say that, there were four beasts that created the human world." Yoruichi explained. "Oh, oh, I think I know, there was, a dragon, tiger, turtle, and a phoenix right?" Orihime said as she thought back. Both Byakuya and Yoruichi nodded and the guys became surprised. "Orihime, how did, you?" Ichigo asked as he became speechless. "I thought you knew Ichigo, I started studying mythology with Tatsuki for an elective this year. "But, what does that have anything to do with us?" Nanako questioned.

"Well, before you all came to the Urahara Shoten this morning, Kisuka had informed me to research on the four beasts and to look over the markings on Amber-sans back and now Kana-san as I see. He said that there was connection between you Nanako, Kana-san and Amber-san." Yoruichi said as she held the picture that Kisuka took the night before. Ichigo became pale and everyone became speechless again. Both Renji and Rukia looked at the picture and turned their heads slowly to Ichigo. "Ichigo, what exactly were you doing?" Rukia asked. "H-hey it's not what it looks like…" Ichigo said while clutching his fists. "Wow, you're still a player Ichigo." Renji added as he looked at Ichigo. "Kiss my ass Renji." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone. Ichigo…. Chad thought. How many copies of that photo did Urahara-san make? Uriu thought as well. "Well, if you excuse me, I have things that I must do for the captain general." Byakuya said as he sat down by his desk. "Alright Nee-sama we'll be leaving now." Rukia said.

Somewhere in squad six barracks

"We should, start heading over to the Daireishokairo and see what captains Shunsui and Ukitake found." Yoruichi said. As Yoruichi sped off ahead again leaving Ichigos group along with Rukia and Renji behind, a part of the squad six building suddenly exploded out of no where and a disgusting odder filled the air. "What the…." Chad said as he started coughing. "Eww… what's that nasty smell." Amber said. "Blah, I can't breath, what just happened?" Rukia said. "Ichigo, everyone where are you?" Orihime said as the dirty smoke cloud coved everyone. "Guys, damn I can't see a thing." Ichigo said "Don't worry I'll make the smelly cloud go away!" Nanako said as she held up her baton in the air. The air was cleared and the dirty cloud had evaporated using a wind attack. "Are you guys alright?" Uriu asked. Everyone nodded. "I wonder what that was." Renji questioned. "I don't know, and I don't want to know either." Ichigo said. "Thank you Nanako-chan for clearing out the dirty cloud." Orihime said as she smiled and everyone else also thanked Nanako. "No problem." Nanako replied. "Let's go ever-everyone?!" Rukia paused as she looked in horror. "What's wrong Rukia?" Renji said. "Yeah, what's wrong? Nanako added. "Guys, look behind you but, slowly." Rukia said as she stepped back a little. Everyone excluding Ichigo did what she said and looked back, and right behind Ichigo was, "G-Golgothan…" Kana said as she pointed at it. "Goal what now, why's everyone looking, at me?" Ichigo questioned. "Shit hollow, be-behind you." Kana said again as she stuttered and pointed. Ichigo slowly turned his head and saw the Golgothan above his head. "Taste my shit blob blip." Golgothan said as it puked out sewage on Ichigo. "What the hell is this, ah oh no my soul reaper uniform!" Ichigo said as he looked at his cloths disgustedly.

Everyone became pale and turned green at the sight of Ichigo getting puked on. "Umm…guys I uh think it's best to run now." Nanako said as she started backing away as well. Everyone started to run but, for Renji, "You guys tell the captain, I'll handle this hollow myself." "Wait are you sure Renji?!" Uriu said as he and the others kept running. Renji stopped, "Yeah, this will be no sweat, roar Zabimaru!" As he released his shi-kai form and attacked something unexpected happed. "What, my attack didn't affect it?! What gives?" Renji shouted. Apparently, Renjis zanpakuto had bounced off of the Golgothan's stomach. The Golgothan approached Renji and stood right in front of him and looked at one another. Everyone stopped as well from running and saw Renji and the Golgothan. "Papa!?" the Golgothan said. "Whoa wait a minute, what?!" Renji said in shock. "Renji did you give birth to a hollow?" Rukia said. "N-no, I didn't but, for some weird reason it smells like what I had for lunch today." Renji said. "Eww…that's gross." Amber said. "Yeah you're telling me, so Renji did give birth to that hollow after all, he admitted it." Ichigo added. "Hey, that's not funny!" Suddenly, while Renji got distracted, the hollow as it smiled, "Oh no, it ate Renji!" Rukia yelled. "We've got no choice we have to hurry and let captain Kuchiki know what's going on or at least any of the other captains near by." Uriu said. "Talk about bad timing, why Yoruichi-san had to leave so quickly." Ichigo said. Everyone looked at Ichigo and ran faster. "Hey, wait up guys, don't leave me behind!" Ichigo yelled. "Sorry, but you smell pretty bad." Chad said. "Oh come on now!" Ichigo yelled back.

They all kept running and tried to devise a plan that would get rid of the Golgothan, at the same time they all tried attacking it but every time they did the attack would bounce back at them. Squad six was under attack and someone near by was getting annoyed, "Geez I can't concentrate with all the noise going on outside." Nguyen said as he was trying to fill out his report in his office. "Don't worry I'll go out there and shut up whoever is causing that racket." 360-tan said as she loaded her gun. "No that's not necessary, but, don't you girls think it's starting to smell in here?" Nguyen said as he got up from his chair. "Please don't get up let me and S-tan fix the smell master." D-tan said as she and S-tan grabbed air fresheners from a near by desk drawer. "Alright then thank you very much D and S-tans." Nguyen replied. 360-tan started to fluster with jealousy, "Well then I'm going out to take care of that smell with an air freshener grenade okay." 360-tan said as she juggles the grenade around. "Alright, than please take PS3-tan with you." Nguyen said as he smiled. "What…" Both PS3 and 360-tan said. "Master, why do I have to go with 360-tan, when I can just stay here with you." PS3-tan said in a perverted tone. "Hey, I think, you should listen to him after all, and stop flirting you bimbo." 360-tan said as she grabbed PS3-tan by the ear and slammed the door to leave. "Those two never get along, sigh, oh well PSP-tan anything new?" Nguyen asked.

Back with Ichigos group, they still had trouble with the Golgothan and had to split up and hide in the process. Ichigo, Rukia, Nanako, and Kana were a group as Uriu, Chad, Orihime, and Amber were another. "Okay, so what do we do, if we attack it, our attacks will bounce back?" Rukia said. "Not to mention, Renji got swallowed by that thing, we got to get him out of there." Ichigo added. "Well, m-maybe Nanako-chan can try using her magic like she did to help me." Kana said. They all looked at Nanako who felt a little nervous, "I don't know if my magic will work against it though seeing as Renji-kun couldn't attack it." Nanako said. "Well we have to try something. Zanpakuto attacks won't work on that thing, and the only option we've got is your powers Nanako." Rukia explained. "I guess you're right Rukia-san we don't have a choice do we, I'll do it but, I know I won't like it." While they devised a plan, the other group had countless encounters with the Golgothan. "Why did this thing have to choose us?" Amber said as they ran. "I don't know, maybe because somebody was distracting themselves." Uriu replied. "Guys, I see an opening over there." Chad said as they found a place to hide. But, it was no luck because; the Golgothan had seen them before hand. "Oh no it found us again; what should we do!" Orihime said. "Don't know, but I hope Abarai-kun is alright in there." Amber said. "BLAH BWAHAHAHAHA EAT SHIT blip blob!" the Golgothan said as it still chased them. Other squad six soul reapers tried to get themselves involved and try to kill it but got blasted away.

"I think I hear the Golgothan coming guys." Nanako said as she stood in front of a big rectangle table that they decided to use as a shield. "Alright remember when you use your baton, just quickly run for cover." Rukia explained. "Got it…" Nanako said as she got herself ready. "Watch out coming through!" Amber said as she ran in throwing Chad and Uriu onto Ichigo. "Uriu and Chad are, you guys alright." Rukia said with shock. "Yeah we're fine." Chad said. "Who knew Amber-san packed that much strength." Uriu said as he was little dizzy. "You guys are okay, where's Ichigo?" Orihime said as she was the last to enter. "They're sitting on him." Kana said as she pointed to Ichigos knocked out body. The two groups reunited in one of the main hallways of the squad six building. Though the Golgothan appeared, and everyone excluding Nanako went for cover. Nanako stood face to face with the Golgothan, and as she was about to use her magic, "Look out Nanako!" Rukia said. Nanako looked and saw a grenade and ducked for cover hoping she didn't get caught in the blast. As the grenade hit the Golgothan, and it had its last words, "This chapter is full of shit…blip blab blah!"

The group came out of hiding after the explosion hit, "Hey guys the Golgothan is gone!" Orihime said. "Yeah the air smells nice to, mango flavored." Uriu said as he smelt the air. "I wonder who threw that grenade." Nanako said. "I don't know, but at least we don't have to worry about that thing anymore." Amber said cheerfully. "Yeah, true." Chad added. "Look, Renji he's okay!" Rukia said as she ran to Renji. They all hovered around Renji and Rukia and checked if he was alright, "Renji are you alright man?" Ichigo asked. Renji looking with a scared face to Ichigo, "I…I saw… the pits of HELL!" "He's okay, he'll live." Ichigo said with an uncomfortable face. As they got Renji up to his feet they saw 360-tan and PS3-tan arguing. "Well that takes care of that dirty problem."360-tan said as she wiped her hands egotistically. "I could have done a better job than you, you know." PS3-tan said while putting her hands to her hips. "Oh please, you're the heavy blade type, you can't handle my weapons." 360-tan remarked. "Oh really, you can't even handle the heavy blades I carry let alone swing them the way I do he…heh." PS3-tan replied. 360-tan started to get angry, "Oh, we'll see I'll kick your ass so easily, you'll…" "Umm… excuse me." Kana said interrupting them. "WHAT!" Both PS3 and 360-tan said. "Were you the one who threw the grenade?" Nanako asked as she walked closer with rest of the group. "Yeah, that was me so what?" 360-tan said. "Thank you very much for the help." Amber said.

Ichigo took a closer look at 360-tan from where he was standing and dropped Renji who looked half dead after the ordeal. "Ichigo, help me here." Rukia said as she tried to hold on to Renjis heavy body. "Oh, I'm sorry Renji, Rukia." Ichigo said, Ichigo went closer to 360-tan. "Hey I know you; you're that nerd's zanpakuto spirit." Ichigo said with an angry look. "Well if it isn't strawberry head, you must be the one responsible for the Golgothan." 360-tan said as she gave Ichigo a dirty look. "No way, I had nothing to do with that pile of shit." Ichigo said. "I never trusted you since you got here to begin with, so you must be the one." 360-tan said, as she pulled out a pistol from her right hand. "Whoa, wait can't we talk this over." Nanako asked. "Shut up runt, this got nothing to do with you." 360-tan said. Everyone in Ichigos group tried to settle 360-tan down since she was short tempered. "Come on 360-tan, they obviously had nothing to do with the Golgothan." PS3-tan said. "I don't trust them one stinkin bit." 360-tan replied. "Well, if you weren't so stubborn, maybe you would have at least more common sense to trust them." PS3-tan yelled. "What did you say bitch!" 360-tan said. Suddenly both of the girls started to cat fight as Ichigos group looked on with confusion. "Shouldn't we stop those girls?" Orihime asked. "I think it's best not to." Uriu replied. "I'll show you PS3-tan, I'll blast off that cup size of yours." 360-tan said as she threw PS3-tan to the closest wall. "Oh, ouch not so rough there, that's my sensitive spot." PS3-tan said as she rubbed her chest. They continued to fight and cause damage to the squad six barracks; Ichigo, Uriu, and Chad tried to intervene but, were slapped around in the process. "Hey, girls what's going on?" Nguyen said as he came running, unfortunately. "Watch out dude!" Amber yelled. PS3-tan was thrown on top of Nguyen with her boobs to his face accidently and was knocked out cold with a bloody nose. "Huh, oh master Nguyen you're here, uh oh…" PS3-tan said as she looked at his unconscious face. "Oh my god you killed him!" 360-tan yelled as she ran to Nguyen and pushed PS3-tan off of him. "You're the one who threw me on top of him you know." PS3-tan replied as she got herself up.

Thirty minutes later

"Huh, where, am I?" Nguyen said as he awoke. "You are in my captain quarters, new third seat." Byakuya said as he sat at his desk. "WHAT! Captain um… ugh how did I end up here and did you just call me t-third seat?" Nguyen said as he got himself up quickly. "We brought you here, Nerd-san." Nanako said behind him. "Whoa, you scared me there!" Nguyen said as he jumped. "Oh, sorry… he…he, Yasutora was the one who carried you here." Nanako said. Chad waved and Uriu said, "Yes and Captain Kuchiki, told us to bring you here after your two zanpakuto spirits knocked you out." "I see, but captain how did I become third seat?" Nguyen asked. "You defeated the Golgothan hollow of course." Byakuya said. "What, but, I didn't even do anything." Nguyen said. "Your zanpakuto did, and that counts. That is also why; I'm promoting you to third seat. "Yeah, master!" PS3-tan said. "See at least now, you became a higher rank in the squad thanks to me." 360-tan said egotistically. However Renji felt uneasy about the sudden promotion, "Captain… don't you think it's a bit early?" "No, it's not, besides, he's the one that cleaned up your mess lieutenant Abarai." Byakuya said with his eyes closed. "Oh, my apologies captain eh…" Renji said embarrass. Ichigo Kurosaki and friends, shouldn't you all be at the Daireishokairo for research you came for." Byakuya said. "Oh, yeah…" Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes. "We've been running around this place so long we forgot." Amber said. "We'll be leaving right now Nee-sama, come on Renji, everyone." Rukia said.

Everyone said their good byes to Byakuya and left to the Daireishokairo. "Third seat James Nguyen." Byakuya said. "Oh, yes captain." Nguyen replied. "I'm very much aware of your zanpakutous ability to gather information quickly. I want you to go with them." Byakuya ordered. "But, lieutenant Abarai is with them sir, I don't think I'll be needed." Nguyen said. Byakuya turned and looked at Nguyen. "Just go, I don't trust lieutenant Abarai to accomplish the task." Byakuya replied. "Well okay than what ever you say captain, I'm off." Nguyen replied as he flashed stepped to catch up with the group.

**Preview**

**D-tan: ****D-tan ****here****!**

**S-tan: And S-tan too…**

**D-tan: We didn't get much screen time did we S-tan.**

**S-tan: Nope…**

**D-tan: Come on don't act so emo, you should be cheerful like me.**

**Golgothan: Roar! Blip Blob, this chapter still stinks like shit.**

**S-tan: You're alive…?**

**D-tan: I thought Nee-san killed you already.**

**Golgothan: She did, blip blob bah…**

**D-tan: Okay… Next on Bleach the Timeless Edition…**

**Golgothan: What, are you looking at girl?**

**S-tan: …you stink**

**D-tan: Chapter 3 Nerd vs. Critic: dimensional witch, yeah master will get more screen time!**

**S-tan: ye…ay… **


	4. Chapter 3: Nerd vs Critic

Chapter three: Nerd vs. Critic: Dimensional Witch

Nanako, Ichigo, and the rest of their friends along with some of the captains had gone through most of the Soul Societies archives, involving the four legendary beasts. "Everyone, I think have found something that might help you." Ukitake said as he turned a page of a large text book. "Captain what did you find?" Rukia asked. "It's very interesting indeed, from what Yoruichi Shihon told us about the four beasts are true. Urahara-san definitely knew something might be happening." "What would be happening Captain Ukitake? Uriu asked. "The resurrection of the Orochi heads." Ukitake said. "Orochi heads?" Chad questioned. Everyone stood still with their eyes wide open. "Yes, there are two stories to the Orochi though, an older tale and an updated version." "We have to chose, well maybe you can tell us the updated version first, and the older one second." Nanako said. "Very well than, for the newer version it mentions of the Orochi being the dragon of earth and how it's destined to face the dragon of heaven, in order to determine the fate of the planet they fought for. What's astonishing about this is that when they clashed at time parts of earth would be destroyed until the victor arose from their battle. If the dragon of earth would be victorious the whole planet would become nothing more than hell on earth. But, if it was opposite, one area would be destroyed and the rest of the world would be spared." Ukitake explained.

"But, what does that have anything to do with Nanako or the four beasts Ukitake-san?" Ichigo said. "Well Ichigo, the four beasts were only observes of that event, and their only purpose was to seal Orochi away, in order to keep the balance within the universe." Ukitake replied. "My, it must have been harsh for them, going through that." Shunsui said as he looked over Ukitakes shoulder to see the text book. "Oh yes, after the Dragon of heaven defeated the Orochi, it was said that the four guardian beasts had to sacrifice their power in order to protect the seal." Ukitake explained. Suddenly Amber and Kana started to feel pain in their chests and the markings on their bodies. "Ugh my head I feel so dizzy." Amber said. "My I feel so weak all of a, s-sudden." Kana added as she was about to faint. "Oh no, Amber-san, Kana-san! Girls what's wrong." Orihime and Rukia said. Both Renji and Chad caught the girls from falling to the ground. "Give them some room." Uriu said. It took Amber and Kana about, five minutes to recover from their sudden sickness. "Are, you guys okay?" Nanako asked. Both Amber and Kana looked at each other, "Yeah, we're okay I guess that story kind of made me feel a little woozy." Amber said as she held her head. "M-me to, please don't worry e-everyone." Kana said.

"I don't know if I should continue on then with the other story." Ukitake said with concern for the two girls. "No, p-please continue." Kana said. "Yeah, don't stop on our account." Amber added. "Alright, the other story talks about a family from the human world, from along time ago. The Orochi had come to devour a family that lived in on a farm. There was an old couple that had eight daughters, in order to save this family the daughters were to be scarified, starting with the oldest then one by one each year…" Ukitake said. "That's terrible, didn't the parents at least try to find another way." Nanako said. "For the daughters, that was their only option at the time or else they all would be devoured." Ukitake explained. "I think I've heard this before, in history." Uriu said. "Oh, is that so, you know anything about this Ishida-kun?" Shunsui said as everyone looked at Uriu. "Yes I think so, wasn't there a warrior that saved the last daughter, from the Orochi?" Uriu said as he fixed his glasses. "Why, yes, there was his name was Susano'o a god that was exiled from heaven." Ukitake explained.

"But, Susano'o wasn't he the god of storms wasn't he bad." Ichigo said. "Don't you remember Ichigo, the history teacher, told us three weeks ago?" Chad said. "I don't remember that, I don't even know if I was in class that day." Ichigo said. "Well, you were, some hollows came around the school track and you left, then you were knocked around silly and I had to go save you as usual." Uriu added. Ichigo started to get annoyed, and Rukia smacked him. "Ouch what was that for Rukia?!" Ichigo said in pain. "Fool, captain Ukitake is not done telling the story, please continue captain." Rukia said frustrated, Ukitake continued. "As I was saying, when it reached eight years it was time to sacrifice the last daughter, though the old couple didn't want to let her go. At the same moment Susano'o appeared, and the old couple pleaded for him to help them with the Orochi. In the end Susano'o used the Orochis weakness for sake and managed to make the Orochi sleep and thus slicing the Orochis eight heads and tails.

In the process, as Susano'o cut the tails he found a sword known as Murakumo and saving the last daughter, named Hime Kushinada." Everyone stayed silent, for a moment and Kana suddenly started to shed tears. "S…Susano'o-sama." Kana said as she started to see flashbacks of her past life. "Kana-san…" Nanako said as she looked at Kana. "What's wrong now?" Renji said. "I- I'm so s-sorry." Kana said as she wiped her tears. Everyone in the room started to feel a cold chill, around them like an ocean wave was crashing into them, as seeing Kana shed tears. "I think now it's time to go home, guys it's getting late." Ichigo said. "But why it's still sunny out there Ichigo." Orihime said. "I know, but I think that's all they have on the info." Ichigo said. "Wait, Ukitake-san Shunsui-san you guys didn't find anything about me or at least mentioning a magical girl in the text." Nanako asked. Ukitake and Shunsui looked at each other than at Nanako, "Unfortunately we didn't find anything, my apologies Nanako-chan. Ukitake said. So they started to leave the building and as they were leaving and Nguyen stayed behind for a bit, "PSP-tan…" Nguyen said. "Yes master?" PSP-tan said from the shadows. "Did you gather that information that I asked for?" Nguyen asked. "Yes, just like you ordered." PSP-tan said as she handed a USB drive to Nguyen. Great, now all I've got to do is give this to the captain, and continue gathering more information. Nguyen thought to himself.

Outside theDaireishokairo

"Just great, I feel like we've gotten no where." Ichigo said as he stretched his arms. "Well, we did find out something about Amber-san and Kana-san as being connected to the Orochi." Uriu said. "Yes, but for Nanako, we couldn't find anything. Yet, she says has a connection between Amber-san and Kana-san." Rukia said. Nanako looked over to Amber, and Kana. I hope Amber and Kana-san are okay, they seem so different all of a sudden since we left the Daireishokairo. Nanako thought to herself. "Hey guys someone's coming over here." Orihime said The Critic had shown his face finally to Ichigos group, and was unhappy. "D-damn you all, damn you." The Critic said. "Hey, don't I know you?" Renji said as he took a closer look at the Critic. "Oh, he's the critic that got kicked out from the Soul Reaper Academy that I heard so much about." Renji said as he remembered, "Shut up, that's not my name!" The Critic yelled. "Why's he named Critic?" Chad asked. "That's because he never stopped criticizing other students, and annoyed the hell out of the instructors there." Renji said. "Listen you; we don't have time for this so why don't you get the hell out of our way." Ichigo said as he stood forward. "No chance, you killed the Golgothan that I created and the hollowfication serum was wasted because of you assholes." Critic said. "Wait, you're the one who released the Golgothan?" Rukia questioned. "Yeah, it was me bitch, you got a problem with that." Critic replied. "Hey punk, don't be bad mouthing her like that." Renji said but, someone stopped Renji from attacking. "Huh, Captain, and third seat Nguyen?!" Renji said. "There is no reason to be barbaric lieutenant Abarai and start an unnecessary battle." Byakuya said as he grabbed Renji right arm. "Instead, let third seat Nguyen do it." "What are serious Byakuya, but his zanpakuto?" Ichigo said. Everyone looked at Byakuya, "Come to think of it we didn't see a zanpakuto either." Uriu said. "Yeah, that's true; usually soul reapers are supposed to have a zanpakuto." Orihime added.

"He does, third seat please show them." Byakuya said. Nguyen did what he was asked and showed his zanpakuto to the group. Everyone became speechless at what they saw. "A PSP, that's strange." Orihime said. "What the hell, how is that a zanpakuto?" Ichigo said. "It's a hand held video game consul from the human world." Uriu added with disbelief. "I don't know, I guess that's how it happened." Nguyen said. "He's happy with us right D-tan." S-tan said from behind Orihime. "Yep…" D-tan replied from behind Kana. "What the…" Amber said as she saw Wii-tan behind her. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Wii-tan." Wii-tan said cheerfully. "Ugh… it's nice to meet you?" Amber said with confusion. "Hey Nerd, what's going on here?" Renji said. "Nothing Pineapple head now shut up." "Pineapple head who you calling…" Renji paused as he turned around and saw 360-tans boobs in his face. "You pervert!" 360-tan said as she smacked Renji to the ground. "Oh it's 360-tan?!" Ichigo said. "Oh, hi strawberry head, so you're here too huh." 360-tan said. "Oh my, they all seem lively." Nanako said. "Hello." PSP-tan said behind Nanako. "Oh um hi…" Nanako said as she tried not to scream. "Master, you want me to take care of the pest over there, for you?" PS3-tan said as she put her boobs on Nguyens shoulder. "PS3-tan what the hell, are you doing?" 360-tan said. "Oh hello there, I'm PS3-tan." PS3-tan said to everyone. "Yeah… these are my zanpakuto spirits as you can see." "You have five zanpakuto spirits, they're all girls." Uriu said astonished. Everyone was silent and could hardly believe what they were seeing. "Pretty much, I guess."

"Hey I'm still here you know." The Critic said with anger. "Oh sorry Critic…heh girls are ready." Nguyen said. "Yeah let's go!" The girls cheered. "360-tan may I use you?" Nguyen asked. "Of course come on you don't have to ask, let's kick some ass already." 360-tan said. "Alright then let's go, START 360." Nguyen said as he used his PSP to bring out a machine gun and activated his Shi-kai. "You all might want to stand back now." PS3-tan said. "Why's that Amber said. "Just trust her; I wouldn't want to be in the Critic shoes." D-tan said. "Very well then, we shall." Byakuya said as he flash stepped ten feet back, everyone else than followed. "CRITIC!" Nguyen yelled. "NERD, finally my rival, I'll beat you at your own game." Critic yelled. Suddenly both 360-tan and Nguyen started shooting at the Critic. Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Nanako and the rest of the group were surprised. "Get em' Master and Nee-san D-tan said. "Yeah…" S-tan added. Both the Critic and Nguyen were going all out but something was wrong, the Critic earlier abandoned his zanpakuto, and iPhone-tan had left the Soul Society. "Why won't you pull out your zanpakuto Critic?" Nguyen said as he stopped shooting. "I abandoned my zanpakuto it was nothing more than an annoying little bitch." Critic said. "Abandoned that's not nice, you creep." Nanako said. "Shut up kid what would you know, you're just a maggot." "Hey don't talk to her that way Critic; she was only saying the truth, you should never abandon your zanpakuto." Nguyen said. Suddenly Nguyen's power increased and his PSP transformed again into a different gun a Winchester rifle and said, "Say hello to my BOOM STICK!" Nguyen said. But, yet again the Critic dogged the attack and hid. Damn, I need to unleash it now or else I'm screwed. I won't let the nerd get the best of me. The Critic thought.

"Come on out Critic, I'll kill yah!" 360-tan said as she loaded her weapon. Suddenly from behind, the Critic touched 360-tans butt and started to run. 360-tan in fit of rage started to chase the Critic and shoot him repeatedly. "360-tan what happened?" Nguyen said. "That bastard touched my ass that's what happened, I got violated." 360-tan yelled. "MUAWAHAHAHAHA! There was something I forgot to mention everyone, while I unleashed the Golgothan I've gained a new power and that my friends is the power of Satin!" the Critic said. "Huh… Satin, you can't be serious." Nguyen said. "This is getting weird guys I think we should be going back now." Ichigo said. "Hold it right there you won't leave I've already place a barrier over this area so no captains not even the captain general can break in and, no one can get out until I'm defeated." Critic explained. Ichigo tried to break the barrier with his Zangetsu anyway, "We'll see if it's true or not, Critic. I'll blast me and my friends out of this hell hole." Ichigo swung his zanpakuto but unfortunately failed as the barrier didn't even leave a scratch. "Ha I told you so, now behold my new power!" The Critic said as he suddenly transformed himself into a devil-like hollow. The Critic grew red horns and tail. He also grew three feet taller from five feet nine inches to almost ten. "Holy crap, he's taken steroids." PS3-tan said. "He's ugly looking to." PSP-tan added. "Steroids, what's that?" Rukia asked Ichigo. Ichigo, Uriu, Orihime and Chad started to sweat. "Um… I'll tell you later, Rukia." Ichigo muttered.

"Damn, he got stronger 360-tan, what should we do?" Nguyen said as he used an RPG. "I think it's time to end this master, we have to use it." 360-tan replied as she continued shooting. The Critic started shooting lasers from his eyes and generated fire balls and attacked everyone who was watching in the sidelines. "What the hell, Byakuya why don't you let us kick ass already?" Ichigo said as he was getting up from the ground. "Yeah, why is that captain, you know I can get rid of the Critic easily." Renji added. "I have my reasons." Byakuya said as he continued to watch the battle. "L-look everyone, the nerd…." Kana said. "This is the Red Ring of death, with this power; I won't be able to recognize friend or foe. But, with this I'll be able to defeat you instantly." Nguyen said. "The Nerds eyes are glowing red, and 360-tans." Nanako said. Suddenly, 360-tan transformed herself, her body became a tank, and her arms became missal launchers, on the sides of the tank, carried machine guns. For Nguyen, he carried an RPG, grenade launcher, a pistol, and a shot gun. "What is that?!" Uriu said. "Whoa that's cool!" Nanako said. "That looks that looks dangerous." Orihime added. "That is one of five other shi-kai forms." Byakuya said. "This is insane." Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes while sitting down farther away from everyone else. "You think a bunch of military weapons can save your asses HA!" The Critic said as he used his fire breath. "BASTARDS… BASTARDS…!" 360-tan said as she started shooting everywhere. Everyone was surprised and stood farther back. "Critic your, finished…Bastard." Nguyen said, "BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" 360-tan said. 360-tan and Nguyen combined their attacks with the RPG and missal launcher, thus defeating the Critic with one big powerful blow.

After the smoke had cleared Nguyen and the Critic had returned to normal but, 360-tan was still in berserk mode. "What do you want from me, I quit already." The Critic said with pain. But, 360-tan was closing in slowly, 360-tan it's over stop!" Nguyen said. "Yes, please stop, that's enough!" Nanako added as she and everyone else ran closer to Nguyen. "Nanako stay back!" Ichigo said as he saw her run. The Critic started to run but had tripped over a box that said Ichijo Festival that somehow appeared out of no where and was sucking him in. At the same time the four other zanpakuto spirits of Nguyens used their power to make 360-tan, go back to normal. "What the hell just happen, guys?" Renji said with a confused face. "No idea." Rukia said. "Hey, who left the box there to begin with?" Chad said. "Oh well at least the Critic is gone." Amber said. "Y-yeah…" Kana added. "Hey, Nanako-chan what are you doing, that box might be dangerous?" Orihime said as she saw Nanako get closer to the box. "Ichijo festival, what's that?" Nanako said. "You should listen to Orihime we don't know where it came from." Rukia said. "I don't know for some reason, I feel like something is drawing me closer to the box." Nanako said as she started to move closer to the box.

In fact something was drawing Nanako closer, the box had an odd aura that somehow attracted, Nanakos spiritual aura. Ichigo and the group were very concerned and tried to stop her from going. Nanako was only five feet away, "Come on Nanako we should get out of here, now that the barriers down." Ichigo said calmly. "Okay, sorry for the trouble." Nanako said while trying to refocus herself. The group got closer to them and the box suddenly opened itself as they had their guard down and a huge tornado came out of the box. "AHHH… what's going on?!" Orihime yelled as she was being lifted in the air. "Orihime…!" The group yelled. "Oh, my…." Kana said as she also was being lifted in the air. "Kana-san…!" Chad said as he grabbed Kana's right arm. Suddenly everyone else that was near the box had all started to lose footing. "Nanako, no…!" Ichigo said as he hung on to Orihimes left arm. Ichigo grabbed Nanako's right leg with his left hand that was free. Nanako, Ichigo, and Orihime were suddenly sucked into the box and everyone else followed leaving behind Byakuya and Nguyen, whose spirits went back in his PSP. "How inconvenient…" Byakuya said as he stared at the box. "Umm… do you want me to go after them captain?" Nguyen asked nervously. Byakuya nodded, "Oh, okay than, here I go... GERONIMO!!!" Nguyen said as he jumped inside the box. Ten seconds later an estrange girl popped out of the box, "Would you like to come in?" the girl said. Byakuya was silent and stared, "No thank you." "Oh well..." The girl says as she went back in the box making the box disappear in thin air.

Inside the Ichijo Festival

"What is this place, it so weird the images, it's no festival it's hell!" Nguyen said as he was being swirled around in a vortex. Nguyen saw many odd and horrific images and hoped it would end. "Make it stop, the horror, please I'll be good captain, girls where are you…" Hey nerd, get a hold of yourself." A voice said. "Will he be okay?" Another voice said. "Huh…? I, am I…dead…?! No I'm alive!" Nguyen said as he sat up touching his chest and head. "Great, you're awake now nerd." Renji said. "Everyone you're all okay that was weird experience I hope I don't go through again, I went through hell." Nguyen said. What are you talking about; we were sucked into a box and transported somewhere else." Uriu said as he looked at the surroundings. "What, you guys didn't see what I saw, then." Nguyen said. "No we didn't sorry." Amber said. "Y-yeah, you must have been dreaming nerd." Kana said. "It didn't feel like a dream though, I saw things that you could hardly imagine and things that will scar for life." "Stop whining and get a hold of yourself already." Rukia said as she bonked Nguyens head with her fist. "Rukia-san…!" Nanako said as she stared at Nguyen. "Oh, Nguyen-kun doesn't look to good Ichigo." Orihime said as she held Ichigo's arm. "He'll be fine Orihime." Ichigo replied as he gave an uncomfortable look.

After Nguyen recovered they started to move, "Are we back in Karakura Town guys?" Ichigo asked as they walked. "Maybe, that box may have transported us back." Uriu said. "But, how come, back in the Soul Society, Nanako-san was acting strange when she was near the Ichijo Festival box." Renji said. "I don't know, the box was weird like it was calling me to come near it." Nanako said. "Well, maybe if we look around maybe we'll find out." Orihime suggested. "Orihime has a good idea let's ask." Amber said. "Alright then let's do it." Renji said. "Wait guys, where's Kana-san?" Chad asked. "She's gone?" Uriu replied. "What, but she was standing right next to me." Rukia said. Everyone was starting to worry about Kana who had disappeared on them. "I know where she is." Nguyen said. "Really nerd, than where is she?" Ichigo asked. "She went inside that shop that's near us." PSP-tan said behind the group. "PSP-tan…" Nanako said. "Are you sure about that?" Uriu said. "Don't worry Ishida PSP-tan is saying the truth she's able to track allies and enemies positions with her Wi-Fi connections." Nguyen said. "That sounds so high-tech." Amber said. "Oh, sorry I meant to say a good tracking system." Nguyen replied knowing Amber didn't understand him. "Well what ever let's head to that shop." Ichigo said.

They came across the shop where PSP-tan had said where Kana was, and felt odd as they approached. "Hey, are you sure she's at that shop?" Rukia asked PSP-tan who was still out. "Yes, Kame-san is in there." PSP-tan replied. "Why hello, can I help you all?" A boy with white cleaning cloths said. "Where are we?" Nanako asked the boy. "Umm… this is Yukos-sans shop." The boy said as he put down his broom. "Where trying to look for someone a girl with brown hair wears glasses." Uriu said. "Oh, yeah I know who you're talking about, are you here with her to see Yuko-san, please right this way, they're waiting inside." The boy explained. "That's good at least nothing bad happened right." Nanako said to Amber. "Yeah, I'm relieved." Amber replied.

Yuko's Shop

"Welcome" two twin girls said as they approached the entrance to the shop, from inside. "Yes a customer for the mistress, a customer for the mistress." The twins said again cheerfully. "W-wait, you got it all wrong." Ichigo said. "Yeah, we're just here to find someone we know." Chad added. Both twins grabbed Amber and Nanako unexpectedly and ran to where Yuko the shop owner was. "Ah… oh my not so fast please." Nanako said as she was being pulled by one of the twins. "Nanako-chan…" Orihime said. "Oh sorry about that, they always get excited about new people coming." The boy said. "Hey kid is this really a shop?" Renji asked as he looked around. "Yes, it's a shop, sort of. By the way my name is Kimihiro Watanuki. The twins over there with your two friends are Maru and Moro." Watanuki said. Maru had long light blue hair that were in pony tails and blue eyes, Moro had short pink hair with short pig tails that looked like bear ears, and pink eyes. "Your wish will be granted." Maru said. "Wish…?" Rukia said with a confused face. "As long as it's something the mistress can handle." Both Maru and Moro said. "Anything will come true!" Moro added. "Wait hold on this, sounds really fishy I don't bye it, you're saying this is a shop for wishes." Ichigo said. "Seriously what kind of shop is this, making wishes come true that's not possible." Renji added. "We're just here to find Kana-san." Amber said. "Sounds a little suspicious?" Watanuki asked. "Well, yeah it does, Third seat Nguyen are you sure Kana-san is here?" Rukia asked. "PSP-tan never lies Kana-san is here." Nguyen said. "I'm sure it does sound odd. But it's true, because…" Watanuki paused as both Maru and Moro opened the doors. The group saw Yuko the shop owner sitting with Kana at a table. Yuko had long black hair with dark red eyes, and wore a black kimono.

"There is no such thing as coincidence in this world. What does exist is only the inevitable. There's a meaning to the fact that you all and I have met." Yuko said. "Kana-san you're okay." Nanako said as both she and Amber went closer to Kana. "What are you talking about we only came to get our friend and leave." Ichigo said. "I see that Urahara-san didn't tell you, did he?" Yuko asked. Everyone's widened their eyes in shock. "You know Urahara-san madam?" Uriu said. "You can say that he and I go way back, you know shop owner to shop owner business." Yuko replied. "Then do you know where we are?" Chad asked. "Are we in Karakura town?" Orihime asked. Yuko looked at the group. "You all are still in Japan. But, Karakura Town does not exist in this universe. "Wait so what does that mean?" Rukia asked. "Are you sure?" Nguyen asked. "My shop is what keeps this part of the universe in balance, I'm sure you all are aware that there is more than one dimension, my shop is what keeps the balance between worlds." Yuko explained. "S-she's speaking the truth everyone." Kana said. "Really, Kana-san I guess we've got no choice to believe her?" Amber said. "Y-Yuko-san is known as the inter-dimensional witch well known by some d-dimensions." Kana said. "Please sit down I'll explain why you're here." Yuko said as she signaled the twins and Watanuki to leave.

"The reason for our meeting is because Kisuka Urahara and I have noticed a sudden change within the dimensions." Yuko explained. "How, so…?" Uriu asked. "Well, it has something to do with the reincarnated heads of Orochi, sudden appearances in different parts of the universe, the fact that an odd amount of hollows have been appearing in Karakura Town recently and other worlds." "Re-incarnated heads…?" Amber said. "This sounds crazy we already know the stories behind the Orochi and the four beasts." Renji said. "I'm aware that you all know, you all are here because I am to form the Dragons of Heaven you can not refuse what is to come for you all, in the near future." Yuko said. "What do you mean we can't refuse this, what if you're lying to us?" Ichigo said. "This is no lie, this is very real." "I believe Yuko-san, Ichigo." Nanako said. Everyone was silent as Yuko looked at Nanako. "Magical girl Nanako, I've heard a lot about you from Urahara, you posses great power and lived for so long and yet, you have no memories of your actual past." Yuko said. "I don't, and I'm still searching." Nanako replied. "That is why Urahara brought you to me, I will help you remember but for a price, you must search for other members to form the Dragons of Heaven." Yuko explained. "Yuko-san what about us, me and Kana-san we can't remember either?" Amber asked. "Yeah what about them, they carry marks of two out of the four beasts?" Uriu added. "As for them, they will stay with me while all of you go on your journey to find the other members with Nanako-chan." Yuko said. Suddenly Yuko touched Nanako's hand and a green light shined. "Nanako-chan… Nanako-san, what the…." Both Renji and Kana said. "What I have given you are seven marks on your hand that represent the stars that make the big dipper. This will help locate the members that you seek, once you gathered all, the seven marks will create the image of the big dipper." Yuko explained.

The Two Shooting stars

Suddenly two out of the eight marks started to move closer together in Nanako's right hand while the others were still scattered. "They already started moving, but, who are the members." Rukia said. While the group looked at Nanakos right palm, Yuko looked at Ichigo and smiled. "Kurasaki-san congratulations it looks like you're a member." Yuko said playfully. "What me?" Ichigo said. "Ichigo…?" everyone else said. "Yes, aren't I right Nanako-chan?" Yuko ask Nanako. Nanako moved her hand closer to Ichigos direction as the mark moved and stopped near her index finger. "Yeah, Yuko-san's right you are one of the members, Ichigo." Nanako said as she looked at Ichigo. "What why me, out of everyone in this room…?" Ichigo asked. Yuko looked at Watanuki who was spying on the conversation. "Watanuki go to my storage and bring it here." Yuko said in a serious tone. "Whoa… yes alright." Watanuki said as he tripped. "Ichigo Kurosaki you should not question yourself, it's only inevitable that you are now one out of the other members, and to officially make you a member I must take something in return but not now at least." Yuko said. "Hey but what's with the other mark it's still moving." Uriu said. "Yeah, does that mean one of us is a member to?" Orihime questioned. "No, I don't think so, looks like it's coming from over there." Nanako said as she pointed with her left hand. At the same time, Watanuki came in with a giant black casket like box. "I'm back, geez this is heavy can someone help me set this down." Watanuki said as he struggled. Chad and Renji got up and helped Watanuki set the black casket down vertically. "What is that?" Amber asked. "Are second member?!" Nanako said. Nanako saw the other mark move near Ichigo's mark forming a line on her hand.

The group remained cautious as Yuko stood up and opened the casket. "A man…" Kana said. "Don't worry; he is just necrolyzed man that walks among the living and was under cryogenic stances." Yuko said. Yuko activated the casket to undo the cryogenics and everyone stayed silent. "It's time for your services Beyond the Grave." Yuko said. Grave awoke and bowed as he saw the group and sat himself down. "Everyone this is Brandon Heat the second member, though now he goes by the name Beyond the Grave." Yuko explained. Nanako stood up and walked over to Grave, "Hi Grave-san my name magical girl Nanako it's a pleasure to meet you." Nanako said cheerfully as she extended her hand. Grave nodded and shook Nanako's hand. Suddenly as they touched hands Grave started to see images that were from his past the problem was though, he couldn't remember completely. "Hey Grave are you okay?" Renji asked as he was sitting right next to him. Grave snapped out of it and looked around and nodded to Renji. "So where are you from Grave-kun?" Amber said trying to make small talk.

Grave stayed silent and didn't speak. "Hey she asked you something Grave." Ichigo said. "Oh, I forgot to mention to you all, Grave doesn't talk much and don't try to help him remember his past he came to me a long time ago and told me to keep him hidden from enemies once in exchange for his memories." Yuko's said. His past must have been horrible if he wanted his memories gone, though he looks kind. Orihime thought as she looked at Grave more closely. "Now that you've gotten you're second member, I need something in return from you all." Yuko said. "Something in return like what?" Rukia said. "Anything with an equal value of course in order to keep the balance." Yuko replied. "How many are we talking about Yuko-san?" Uriu asked. Yuko looked at Uriu, "At least two items at a time quincy, for each world that you go to. But, you'll find out soon enough.

So they listened to Yuko and followed her back outside to the back of the shop. Ichigo and the group felt odd though as they past though Yuko's shop, they felt like they were being watched. "Nanako, don't leave your guard down." Rukia whispered. "Why do you say that, Rukia-san?" Nanako asked back. "Something doesn't seem right about this place still." Chad whispered. "I assure you all you can trust me, I told you before everyone this fate is inevitable this shop serves as a balance between worlds." Yuko said as she stopped. "So what are you going to do Yuko-san?" Ichigo said. "Before you go I'll be taking some things in order for you all to travel." Yuko said as she looked around. "Quincy I'll be taking, I'll be taking your powers." "What, my Quincy powers?" Uriu replied with shock. "Yes your quincy powers." Yuko said. "His powers isn't that a little harsh." Nanako said. "Do you want save your world or not." Yuko said. "Of course I do." Uriu said. "Then you must give up your powers in order to travel." "Fine alright, but I want it back when I return." Uriu said. "Sado you have something as well." Yuko looked at Chad. Chad looked at the coin that his grandfather gave him when he was younger and agreed to give it to Yuko.

The Beginning

"Alright I'm going to open a dimensional portal using Mokena for you guys to enter. I must warn you, traveling through various worlds will be tougher than you think. There are many worlds for example, Grave and the soul reapers you can tell by their cloths they wear, you all understand? That the worlds you came from are different." Yuko explained. "Yeah we get it already so let's go so we could hurry up and go back home." Ichigo said. "I'm not finished yet Kurosaki, this part is also important to remember. People that you know, people from past worlds, people may have different lives in separate worlds. You may meet the same people in many different worlds. For those who were nice to you in one world, you can't be certain they will be the same in another. There are worlds where the language and common sense can't be understood. Living standards and rules are also different in different worlds. For some of the worlds, they are full of criminals, lies, or wars. You have to keep living and passing through the worlds, while searching for the other five members and helping Nanako and the other two find what they're looking for. " Yuko said. Everyone nodded and understood and Yuko looked at Nanako. "You Nanako-chan, you are still determined right?" Yuko said. "Yes, Yuko-san I'll do anything in order to protect the worlds and gather Kana-sans, Ambers, and my memories." "We're ready to help in any way we can." Rukia said. Everyone nodded as they got ready. Amber and Kana stayed behind,

But before they left Yuko smiled. "Nanako-chan this gift is from me to you, you should know every magical girl needs a magical animal sidekick, so here you go." Yuko said playfully as Watanuki brought out an emo looking rabbit. "This is Mesousa, he will be you're little helper." "Hello…" Mesousa said in his emo tone. "Chappy…?!" Rukia said as her eyes brightened. "It's Mesousa." Mesousa replied in his emo tone. Rukia didn't listen though and grabbed Mesousa with happiness because of her love for bunnies squeezing the life out of Mesousa. Everyone watched in terror fearing her love for bunnies would kill Mesousa. "Also Nanako-chan take this, item with you it may come in handy as you travel." Yuko said as she handed Nanako a bracelet. Nanako smiled and promised to keep it with her "Yuko-san don't you think it's a bit much?" Nguyen asked. "Not at all and by the way for exchange of this rabbit, the bracelet, and what I have already given you I'll have you're servitude Nerd." "W-wait what b-but I'm a seated officer of the Soul Society." Nguyen said. "Well, I talked to your captain and Urahara a couple days ago they're okay with it." Yuko said playfully. Captain was this the reason you promoted me? Nguyen questioned himself. "Oh well, at least you'll have a bigger role now Nguyen-kun." Nanako said as she held Mesousa. "Right and I'll help to, though I have no thumbs…" Mesousa added. "Ugh that's what I'm afraid of." Nguyen replied. "Also nerd, while you weren't looking I gave you're zanpakuto a boost, a power to travel through worlds opening gates like a Mokena when necessary, but for now, I'll send you myself." Yuko said. "How will you do that?" Chad asked. Yuko smiled and started saying a spell while holding the black Mokena she had. "Readiness and sincerity, qualities that are indispensable in order to accomplish anything, qualities you are properly provided with." Suddenly water from the incoming rain came and got everyone by surprised and started transporting them. They all left not knowing where they would journey first to find the five remaining members, as Yuko looked up at the sky, "Good luck on your journey everyone and prepare yourselves for what's to come."

But, little did they know trouble was about to approach them, and waiting for there moment to strike. "So is everything set Etna?" A voice said from the shadows. "Oh it's only you Jin I thought it was someone else, every things all set. We'll be getting him soon right Prinny Squad?" Etna said. "Yeah dood, we've got everything down." Prinny three said. "Yeah they won't know what hit them dood." Prinny one added. "Good now lets rejoin other brothers and sisters." Jin said. They headed to a large part of a dome that was their base. There was ancient status of eight Orochi heads as chairs making a circle around the walls and in those chairs sat two out of the eight members waiting for the others to report.

**PREVIEW:**

**Yuko: Yuko Ichihara here it's time to play a game.**

**Maru & Moro: A game, a game!**

**Kana: W-What kind a game?**

**Watanuki: There's no time for games, we have to do the preview.**

**Yuko: Oh, don't ruin the fun pencil neck, the game didn't start yet.**

**Watanuki: Yuko-san you're drunk again, stop fooling around.**

**Yuko: Oh shut up Watanuki and let's see if you can beat me in a live game of Fireball Island.**

**Watanuki **_getting teleported_**: WHAAAA!**

**Maru & Moro: Next on Bleach the Timeless Edition, Crimson Flower the Koubu Era.**


	5. Chapter 4: Crimson Flower the Koubu Era

Chapter four: Crimson Flower the Koubu Era

As we left our hero's in the last chapter, they had finally met Yuko the dimensional witch. Yuko of course, had offered to help the group with, Nanako's, Kana's and Amber's problem with their memories. Uriu and Chad had to give up their most precious thing in order for the group to travel to their first world. The group found out by Yuko that the Orochi was going to reappear with the group called Dragons of Earth, and must form the Dragons of Heaven in order to stop the evil that is to come. Thus Ichigo finds himself as a member along with a new second member named Beyond the Grave who was in cryogenic stases for years.

_Now they travel to their destiny… _

Dragons of Earth Dome

"So the preparations are in order yes?" A mans voice said. "Yep, they are." Etna said. "Well done, now go into the dimensional portal and get him you two." A woman's voice said. "Alright we're going come on Jenna." Etna said. Jenna looked at Etna and nodded, "You know I still can't get use to you not talking it creeps me out." Etna said as she looked back at Jenna. Etna's prinny opened the portal and they started to leave, as the other two members watched. "How long is it now tile he awakens?" The man's voice said. "Not long now… he's still slumbers." The girl's voice replied.

"We will soon rule over this universe, and spread terror thought the cosmos they will all know soon enough." The man said with an evil smile. "Indeed, they will." The women replied.

The Capitol

"Guys what is this place, I feel like I've seen this before." Ichigo said as they landed. Uriu examined the area, as they stood from their landing spot, "I think this is either the Meiji or Taisho Period. But, I'm not sure." "What's wrong, Nanako-san." Chad asked. "Oh, I'm wondering how Kana-san and Amber are doing, back at Yuko-sans shop." Nanako replied. "I'm sure their fine, and will be waiting for us." Rukia said. "But, I wonder why they couldn't come with us?" Renji said. "Don't you remember lieutenant Abarai, the reason why they couldn't come is because of their spirit energy, they hold a massive amount that they could possibly make this dimension unstable. They had to stay back or else, who knows what will happen. At the same time we have to look for the last two reincarnated beasts, while on our journey to find the five other members of Dragons of Heaven." Nguyen explained. "Let's not waste anytime then and go." Uriu said. "Right…!" Everyone replied. They left and went into town to see the Capital.

"Since we're here, we should also look for anything valuable to give to Yuko-san." Nguyen said. "Yeah he's right we don't want to risk losing anything else of ours." Chad added. The group agreed as Uriu looked away. Uriu was lost in thought of his powers being taken away. "Hey, Ishida you coming, we're leaving?" Renji said, as they started walking. "Oh, sorry…" Uriu replied as he fixed his glasses. As they entered the town, the people that lived in it started noticing the group including Nanako. "Everyone keeps staring at us guys." Rukia said. "Well we're going to have to ignore them till we find a place to stay and blend in; it may take us a while to find this next member Yuko-san spoke of." Uriu said with a low voice. "Nanako-chan also has the ability to track the other members down, so you never know if we find them sooner." Orihime added. "That's true, well we better get going than." Ichigo replied.

As they walked they went near a shrine called, the Seal of Tenkai, Nanako at the same time had felt an evil aura emanating from that seal. "What's this dark feeling it's so strong I feel like I can't breathe." Nanako thought as she held her chest. Though the group didn't notice the sudden pain she was feeling. "Hey guys look over there, it looks like ah …" Nguyen paused as the group looked. "A theater wow it's so big." Orihime said. "Hey Renji let's check this place out." Rukia said. Renji followed close behind. "Hey where you guys going you shouldn't go in there." Nguyen said. Though they didn't listen to Nguyen and continued on. Rukia and Renji entered the theater. "Wait up guys!" Ichigo said as the rest of the group followed. They entered and saw two girls practicing a song for an up coming play. One girl had short red hair and brown eyes, the other with long blue hair in a pony tail and brown eyes. They were in the middle of talking about their next play. "Excuse me you're not allowed in here." The red haired girl said. "Look we're sorry, we just wanted to see the theater, and we're new in town." Renji said. "Yeah um what he said. W-we're just travelers passing by." Nanako added. "So, it doesn't matter you're still not allowed in here." The red haired girl replied. "Sumire…" The blue haired girl said as she tried to stop Sumire. "You know I'm right Sakura especially since we're not open till our next performance." Sumire replied. "You don't have to be so rude about it they were just curious." Ichigo said. "What was that, this is private property… civilians aren't allowed during closed hours." Sumire said. "Sumire please, you shouldn't be so harsh, I'm sure they understand." Sakura said.

Suddenly two other girls both with blond hair, the tall one, had green eyes, short hair the other a child, had blue eyes. They came in from the back of the stage to check out the commotion. "What is the matter Sumire, Sakura?" The tall girl asked. "Oh they say their travelers and I was just telling them to leave Maria." Sumire said. "We're sorry we bothered you" Chad said. "Yes, we didn't mean to intrude." Uriu added. "We'll leave then come on guys." Ichigo said as he turned around. "Wait just a minute there folks." An old mans voice said. "Commander Yoneda…Captain Ohgami!" the girls said. "I've been expecting these people, and I apologize for the misunderstanding." Commander Yoneda said. "Commander you were expecting them?" Maria questioned. "Why yes, from an unusual woman."

FLASH BACK

"Make sure to check up on the construction workers progress on my behalf captain Ohgami." Yoneda ordered. "Yes sir I'm on it." Ohgami replied. As Ohgami left, Yoneda went to his desk and grabbed a shot glass and sake and started to drink. As he was about to take a third shot an image appeared in the sake. "Well, either I'm really drunk now or I'm actually seeing a beautiful woman in my sake." Yoneda said as he looked, in his shot glass filled with sake. The woman in the sake was none other than Yuko who contacted Yoneda. "Commander Yoneda I ask a favor of you." Yuko said, "A favor you say, and what would that be madam." Yoneda replied. "I sent over a group of travelers to recruit one of you're Flower Division members for a special mission." Yuko explained. "Really, what kind of mission is that?" Yoneda questioned. "That I can not say, though you're world will be in danger and wakiji will start appearing again, more than the last time." Yuko said. "I see…, I'll keep that in mind." Yoneda said. Yuko smiled as her image disappeared from the sake.

Theater

"You travelers are welcome to stay as long as you like. I'm not exactly sure what you all are traveling for but, I'm sure you'll find what ever you're looking for." Yoneda said to the group. "Thank you very much sir for your hospitality." Nanako bowed her head. Everyone else from the group did the same to be respectful. The commander smiled, "Guys please make sure to take care of our guests and show them around." Yoneda ordered as he walked away.

"Yes sir!" The commanders group said.

"Interesting, it seems that something big will happen again." Yoneda thought to himself.

But, Sumire the suspicious and stubborn person that she was didn't trust Ichigo and his friends. "Hello, my name is Sakura Shinguji; it's a pleasure to meet you all." Sakura smiled, and walked closer to Ichigos group. "I am Maria and this is Iris." Maria said. "Hello." Iris said in her shy voice. "I'm captain Ohgami." Ohgami added. "My name is ah Nanako." Nanako said trying not to show her true identity. Everyone else introduced themselves "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this guy here is…" "Brendan Heat but just call me Grave." Grave said as he interrupted Ichigo. Ichigo, and the rest of his group had a look of shock as they heard Graves voice for the first time. As they got acquainted with one another the Flower Division members showed Ichigo and his friends around the theater.

They later as a group hung out with the other flower division members. They had met Kanna, the tomboyish tall red haired girl. They also met Ri Kouran a girl with glasses and French braded purple hair, the mechanic of the flower division who managed the Koubu. They all sat together at a big table in the dinning hall. "So where are you all from?" Kanna asked. "We're umm… from Osaka." Nanako looked with a nervous smile. "Yeah we are eh…heh but we won't stay for long and be a burden." Nguyen added. "Why's that?" Koran asked as she looked at Uriu. "Well it's complicated to explain." Nguyen said. "Complicated?" Ohgami replied. "Yeah, it is…" Ichigo said. The Flower Division group stayed silent for a moment until Sakura broke the silence, "Well we hope you all have a great stay." Sakura smiled.

That night

After they'd eaten Ichigo and Nanakos group were taken to their rooms. Eventually they realized that they landed in the year 1925. The girls Orihime, Rukia, and Nanako, along with Mesousa were sharing a room, while Ichigo, Grave, and Nguyen had theirs, and Renji, Uriu, and Chad, shared another.

"Hey Orihime, Rukia-san, it was sure nice of them to let us stay here." Nanako said as she held Mesousa. "Yes, but, we couldn't tell them the truth, about where we're really from. If they knew they wouldn't believe us." Rukia replied as she looked at her cell phone. "Well we do have to stay here until we find another, Dragons of Heaven member. Nanako-chan have you found something yet?" Orihime asked. "Not really, but, all those people we met today here in the theater all have high spirit energy. So I'll know when my hand starts burning and the marks on my hand start moving." Nanako said. "Well, we'll try again tomorrow we should get some rest, the faster we find this person, the faster we leave, and go back to Yuko-sans shop." Rukia added. "Yeah you're right Rukia we should rest." Orihime said. "Alright than we'll continue our search tomorrow…" Nanako said as she rubbed her eyes. "But one more thing Nanako before, we rest." Rukia said. "Yes Rukia-san?" Nanako replied. "Can I have Mesousa for the night?" Rukia asked. "Umm… sure is that okay with you Mesousa?" "Yeah that's fine…" Mesousa replied with his emo tone.

Meanwhile in Ichigos group's room, Nguyen along with PSP-tan, and the other four consol-tans were all helping Nguyen set up a serum that Yuko gave him. A serum for Grave, so that it'd sustain his body from decomposing. "Listen girls I don't want you guys to start arguing since we're in a foreign world and all." Nguyen said. "Hey, Nerd I don't think they'll listen." Ichigo said as he pointed at 360-tan ready to scream at PS3-tan. Though, the girls were this close of yelling. "Hey girls I'm serious, we don't want to get kicked out of here you know." Nguyen said as he finished the injection. The girls had quieted down and were sent back to Nguyens PSP. "So Nerd how do you manage all those spirits, I'd go insane if I were in you're shoes?" Ichigo looked at the sealing. "Heh I get that a lot to be honest having them is like having a family, I never had a family, and I was an orphan." Nguyen explained. "Really…?" Ichigo said "Yeah, though how I died was pretty sad." "What you actually remembered how you died?" Ichigo questioned. "Yeah but I feel like this isn't the right time to say it." Nguyen replied. "Alright suit yourself." Ichigo continued to look at the sealing.

The next day

In the morning Nanako had woken up earlier than the others, as she was about to leave the room, "Oh my Mesousa are you alright?" Nanako whispered. "I'm fine, just being squeezed to death, no problem…." Mesousa replied. "Wow Rukia-san has a strong grip I don't think I'll be able to pull you out Mesousa." Nanako said as she gently grabbed Rukia's arm. "I'm sorry Mesousa I can't get you out." Nanako said again. "It's okay…" Mesousa started to faint. Nanako left quickly to not disturb Rukia and Orihime, and decided to walk around a bit. She looked out a window, "It's Sakura; I wonder what she's doing this early morning?" Nanako said. Sakura was outside doing a usual morning routine, by sitting patently till the first drop of morning dew fell from a random leaf. As it fell Sakura opened her eyes and sliced that drop of water, at the same time it was coming down near her. "Wow that was impressive she actually cut it, a single water drop in half." Nanako said to herself.

Later that day Nanako, Rukia, and Orihime along with Grave decided to shop for random stuff that they could find with the money they had gotten from the Commander. Also along with them was Sakura who'd decided to go with them, to make sure they didn't get lost in the Capital. The guys stayed behind and took a tour of the theater and the Flower Division base led by Ohgami. The rest of the Flower Division had a day off.

"Well here's our last stop guys this room here is where we keep the robot suits known as Koubu." Ohgami opened the door. "Whoa, so these are actual robot suits?" Nguyen started looking at one of the robots. "Yes, they are they're powered by steam and we use them to protect the Capital from danger." Ohgami said as he walked to his koubu. "Hey Uriu, do you remember robots being built in this era?" Chad whispered. "No, I don't think so, but remember this is a different dimension and time period, so in this universe technology could have started advancing itself at an earlier time." Uriu whispered back. Ichigo looked at Sakura's koubu and noticed the amount of energy emanating from it. As he was about to touch it, all the koubu started reacting to Ichigo's spirit energy. "Hey don't touch the koubu." A voice said from behind. "Oh Kouran, I thought you'd be taking a day off like the others?" Ohgami said. "Nah I felt like tuning up the Koubu today." Kouran replied. "So how do you control these things anyway?" Renji asked. "It's simple, silly you go inside em' and control em' by pressing buttons. Kouran said cheerfully. "I know that, but there is something else to these things that control them isn't there?" Renji said. Ichigo turned from his spot and said, "These things can amplify spirit energy can they." "Yes they can, it's one of the special abilities these koubu have." Kouran replied. Uriu, Chad, Nguyen, and Renji were surprised at what Ichigo said. "Come on guys I'll show you my new project I'm working on." Kouran said.

They followed Kouran into a large storage room that held a new modal of a koubu. The guys went speechless as they saw the unveiling of the suit. Its color was pure black and was shaped more like a human body than the koubu's usual big rounded modal. "You see, the back of the suit has a jetpack for the steam to let out and it makes the suit have more agility in battle, plus it could fly. The helmet mask has a special targeting system installed that helps pinpoint possible weak spots and tracking." Kouran explained. "Wow Kouran you really out done yourself this time, the Commander would be really surprised." Ohgami said. "I know, that's why I've been secretly working on this till now, would any of you guys be willing to help me test this out?" Kouran asked. Ichigo and the guys looked at each other, than pushed Ichigo forward. "He'll do it…" Renji said. "Hey what the… I'll kill you guys…" Ichigo said. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll do good heh…heh…" Nguyen said with a nervous laugh. "Good but first I'll need you Ichigo to go through a training session." Kouran said. "Training…?" Ichigo replied. "Of course how else will you learn how to pilot the suit? Captain Ohgami will be with you in his koubu to help you out." Kouran said. "Alright fine I'll do it." Ichigo said. "Great lets do it; you four guys are coming with me, to the control room.

"So this training Ichigo will be going through…" Nguyen started to say. "It's a virtual combat simulation, that all of us go through to prepare for battle against any enemies and wakiji that come our way." Kouran explained. "Wakiji… what are wakiji?" Chad asked. "They're demons, we just call them that." Kouran replied. "Alright you two I'll be turning it on now and Ichigo don't freak out on me when I do." "Alright Kouran start it up." Ohgami said. "For some reason this suit look awkward." Ichigo added. "You know for some reason I can't help the fact that I've seen that suit before… somewhere?" Uriu said. "Yeah, it does, it looks kind of awkward." Chad said with a drop of sweat. Kouran turned the switch and started watching the TV screen that showed Ichigo and Ohgami in the virtual world. "What the, zangetsu, in my hand." Ichigo said to himself. Zangetsu though was on the floor next to him. Suddenly Ichigo looked up and saw a wakiji and started slashing it. "Good he's getting the hang of it already." Kouran said. "Whoa… I got it…" Ichigo said to himself. "Behind you Kurosaki keep aware." Ohgami sliced the wakiji that was behind Ichigo. Ichigo surprised as he saw Ohgami's white spirit energy in the virtual simulation. They trained for about half an hour, and Kouran was surprised at Ichigo's progress and the amount of spirit energy he had as she looked at a monitor. "I guess he's ready now." Kouran said to herself.

Senzo Temple area

"Oh Grave is this for me?" Nanako said. Grave had given Nanako a star key chain. Grave nodded, and Nanako smiled. "Thank you Grave, you didn't have to." Nanako said. Grave patted her on the head and did a small smile. "Sakura how long have you been apart of the Flower Division?" Rukia asked. "Quite some time now, and I've learned a lot about how things are done around here." Sakura replied. "You're from Sendai that so far." Orihime looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at everyone. "Yes I know though I'm still getting use to all the modern stuff here." Sakura replied. The girls and Grave spent a while in the Senzo Temple Area shopping and getting to know one another. Until, "Run away, go for cover!" A man said while running past the group. An explosion was heard and everyone started to panic.

Elsewhere Etna and Jenna were at the top of the seal of Tenkai, preparing a ritual to bring their newest member back from the dead. Jenna was a girl with long black hair, red eyes, light skinned and six feet tall. She carried a scythe the size of her body, and bared the mark of the camelion on the blade. Etna was a carefree, but also very devious demon girl from the Netherworld, with red eyes and hair; she had her hair in spiky pig tails. She always hated being made fun of about being flat-chest, she loves sweets and is very greedy.

Jenna with her scythe created a pentagram on the top of the rock seal that they were on, with a cold look to Etna, a masculine voice from Jenna's scythe spoke. "Girl perform the ritual and you prinny just make sure no one interferes with our business." Etna rolled her eyes at what she was hearing. "What the hell, I don't know what kind of scythe you are but you're getting on my nerves." Jenna pointed her scythe at Etna, before Etna could say another word, "She looks pissed dood I don't think you should…" the prinny paused. Etna with irritation did what the scythe said and proceeded the chant from outside the pentagram.

Darkness of skies to the darkness of Inferno

Open the gates to the darkest soul of this time

Open the paths of despair and agony

Bring forth the soul that longs for vengeance

The one who shatters dreams and faith!

Moments later Jenna jumped off the seal and onto the ground. While Etna was finishing the incantation, "Geez dood she's really wrecking up the place, and she's sucking human souls?" The prinny said in fear. "Jenna's having all the fun down there and I'm stuck up here bringing some dead guy back to life, oh well at least it's better than listening to that brat back home." Etna pointed her spear at the center of the pentagram. Suddenly the seal started to crack and shake, when Etna used a drop of her blood from the sharp end of her spear. It landed in the center of the pentagram, causing a massive earthquake in the area including the explosion. From the smoke standing on the pentagram was a man with long silver hair with a black jumpsuit and coat. "I'm free, b-but how?" The man said as he looked at his hands. "I freed you of course Satani, I know all about you. You were once a man who worked with the good guys and killed off wakiji until one day; you went mad with power and went separate ways to prove your way to control the wakiji was more suitable." Etna said. "How do you know this?" Satani replied. "Because Satani, you're one of the chosen ones like me, to become apart of the dragons of earth." Etna explained.

Meanwhile, "It appears that the ritual was successful so continue gathering the reached human souls of this world." The voice from Jenna's scythe said. Jenna nodded and continued. Jenna slashed every human that came her way and gathered souls to power herself up. "Yes, that's the way, feel the acceleration and adrenaline run through your veins." The voice said again as Jenna became more psychotic and slashed.

Nanako's group had heard the explosion and rushed to see, "What was that?" Orihime said as she ran. "I have no idea, but we must hurry." Sakura said. "Well what ever it is, keep your guard." Rukia added. "Right…!" the group said as they nodded. "Whoa… this dark feeling it's so strong; it's coming from over here." Nanako suddenly stood thirty feet away from Jenna. "So the Dragons of Heaven finally arrived have they…?" The scythe said. "Who are you, and why are you killing innocent people?" Sakura said. Jenna stood silent with a stern and yet dark look in her eye. "Answer the question or you'll…." Rukia paused, as laughter started emerging from the scythe. "Muwahaha… ha…ha what could a soul reaper like you possibly do to a member of Dragons of Earth." Suddenly a head of a camillian popped out of Jenna's scythe. The girls were surprised and Grave pulled out his two pistols, as Jenna started to sprint and attack Grave.

Flower Division HQ

In the Flower Division base, "The alarm it's going off, what's going on." Ohgami said. Kouran checked a radar screen, "We've got trouble there's Wakiji appearing at the Senzo Temple area." "Oh no this is bad we have to hurry before…." Ohgami was interrupted. "Hey our friends are over there!" Ichigo said. "That not good than, your friends are in grave danger." Ohgami replied. Commander Yoneda came in with his assistant Ayame; she was a broad and stern person with brown braded hair and eyes. "I'll go with you!" Kouran said. "No, you have to stay here with our guests and man the controls." Ohgami ordered. "He's right, Kouran you should know that the girls, who man the controls here are vacationing today. So the only option we have is for you and the guests to stay, and take their place for the time being." Yoneda said. "Sir, but our friends are in that area we can't…" Uriu suggested. "I'm afraid to say sonny; I can't let you guys go for your own safety sake." "Why not sir, why is that?" Chad asked. "Because we the Flower Division have experience against the wakiji and have fought them for many years." Yoneda explained.

"Well I'm going than, I won't let those wakiji things get my friends that are out there, and so let me go." Ichigo said and stepped forward. Everyone looked at Ichigo as he took off his helmet-mask, and gave a serious look. Yoneda was surprised as he saw the new suit, and looked straight at Ichigo's eyes from where he was standing. "Alright than, you can go with captain Ohgami, I don't know what kind of abilities you have or what that suit is capable of but, seeing as you trained with it and have a feel for what we do go take care of your other friends." Yoneda said. Ichigo got his zangetsu and left with Ohgami. "Kouran, what's the static of the wakiji?" Ayame questioned. "Ma-am there's an increasing amount near the seal shrine." Kouran said. "What-but that's…" Ayame widened her eyes, as she knew who could be responsible. "Sir, can I hook this up to your computer system?" Nguyen asked as he showed his PSP to Yoneda. "What is that contraption boy?" "I want to able to assist Ichigo in his battle from here." Nguyen said. "How will you do it with your zanpakutou third seat?" Renji questioned. "Simple I have to hook it up with this USB cable from there I can help analyze possible tactics." Nguyen explained. "Are you sure nerd?" Uriu asked. "Yes, I can." Nguyen replied.

Though, the actual truth was that Nguyen wanted to gather information, of the history of the Capital and its battles for references to report his findings to Soul Society. Yoneda agreed and let him go. "Alright Kurosaki captain Ohgami, get in positions." Ayame said. The two guys took off and headed in the girls direction.

Senzo Temple area

"Dance…Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia had released her swords power. Rukia zanpakutou transformed to a pure white blade and hilt. "Wow Rukia-sans sword is really pretty." Nanako said with amazement. Sakura was shocked as she saw Rukia's power revealed. Orihime looked at Sakura and knew that she had to tell Sakura the truth. "Sakura-san we're actually here to stop these people from disrupting the peace in the Capital." Orihime explained. "I… I see well than I must join in this battle I will not allow this person to disrupt the peace." Sakura pulled out her sword. Rukia clashed with Jenna's scythe and felt the abnormal amount of dark spirit energy. "You're power it's not normal it's like a HOLLOW'S!" Rukia said as she stared into Jenna's eyes. "Wa ha… ha… ha it's not but nice try. Jenna and I are not from you're world." The camillian said in Jenna's blade. Rukia jumped back and proceeded with, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro" Rukia called out the name of the first dance, while holding her zanpakutou upside down.

Rukia's zanpakutou glowed as Rukia made a slashing motion, Jenna was in position.

"Heh you think a simple swing can defeat us like that!" The camillian said. "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you!" Rukia yelled and jumped out of the way. Jenna widened her eyes as she saw a large ice circle forming around her and Rukia, which could freeze everything that touches. Jenna jumped in the air to try to avoid the attack but was unlucky. The circle not only froze the ground but everything within the circle, including anything above it, up in the air. Suddenly the ice circle created a pillar of light that froze Jenna within it. Rukia smiled with confidence. Everyone thinking Rukia was victories saw the frozen Jenna then shatter along with the ice. "Rukia you did it, you defeated that girl." Orihime said with a smile. "Well I guess my blade won't be needed." Sakura said. "Yeah, I don't know what she was but she was very strong." Rukia said. "Rukia-san… watch out be behind you!" Nanako said as she saw Jenna reappear. "What? Gaaah…!" Rukia yelled as she turned around.

Jenna had slashed Rukia in the stomach, and blood had started spraying out of Rukia rapidly. "Heh-heh-heh a simple ice attack can't hurt her worthless! Jenna is the master of substitution and illusion nothing can phase her she feels no pain or emotion." The camillian explained. Jenna started to sprint to finish off Rukia. "No Rukia!" Orihime quickly used her power to defend Rukia. At the same time Grave went in front of Rukia and shooting at Jenna. They started battling, and jumped to the roof tops of the nearest buildings. Both trying to hit one anotherwith their attacks. "This isn't good I knew this wouldn't be easy oh… Ichigo where are you…" Nanako said as she looked on with Orihime, and Sakura.

"Wow they're getting their butts kicked badly down there." Etna said. "Feh who cares it's none of my concern. I've returned from the dead. I can finally get my revenge on that wench for what she put me through." Satani said as he was about to leave. "I don't think so Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo had came in and swung Zangetsu at Satani. "You dare get in my way of my revenge." Satani said as he showed his spiritual power. Ichigo stood his ground and said, "I don't know who the hell you bastards are. I won't allow you guys to hurt these people!" Ichigo said as he pointed his sword at Satani. Etna started to burst out laughing at the site of Ichigo, "Bwa ha-ha-ha what are you suppose to be a reject prism-ranger!" "What's so funny? What the hell's a Prism-ranger?" Ichigo remarked. "It's what your wearing you look like a total dork! Ha-ha…" Etna laughed. Ichigo irritated said, "Sh-Shut up you…! What the hell are you some cosplayer." "Huh, I'm a demon the names Beauty Queen Etna and don't you forget it!" "I thought demons were supposed to look ugly not flat chest girls." Ichigo said with a confused look. "W-what did you call me punk? NO ONE CALLES ME FLAT CHEST!" Etna said with rage. Etna grabbed the prinny and was about to throw it. "Don't waste your breath Etna he isn't worth the time." Satani said as he touched her right shoulder. "Well fine have it your way Satani, do what ever you want with him I'm going…" Etna said. "Wait who are you people what are doing here in the Capital?" Ichigo questioned. "We don't have to answer to you; we have far more important things to do." Satani replied. Ichigo griped his sword. "Answer the question god damn it!" Ichigo yelled. "Geez so serious if you want to know that badly I'll tell yah, we're apart an inter-dimensional group, a group known as The Dragons of Earth." Etna said.

Within a split second Ichigo dashed with anger, "So you're the ones messing with the dimensions!" Ichigo yelled. Ichigo charged at both Satani and Etna. Satani blocked with his power and blocked Ichigo's attack.

"I see that you carry a new modal of my original idea." Satani said. "What?" Ichigo replied. "I once was apart of that group and I had so many ideas. Though those fools never acknowledged my visions so I did the unthinkable and tried to take control of this Capital." "I don't care about you're life story, all I know is that you guys won't get away with destroying this place." Ichigo said. "Such bold words coming from some inexperienced kid, you're nothing but talk." Satani remarked. Ichigo got irritated, as he was about to move, "Ichigo can you here me?" a voice said from his ear. "Huh, nerd is that you?" Ichigo replied. "Yeah, me and Koran will help you, that guy you're facing is actually…" Nguyen paused. "H-he he's Satani… he's back from dead this can't be I thought we…" Koran paused. "Wait what are you saying what do you mean?" Ichigo questioned. "Kurosaki, he use to be apart of the Anti- Kouma squad and an engineering genius in the past." Ohgami said from behind Ichigo. "Ohgami…So you're saying he use to be, one of you guys?" Ichigo said. "Yes he was but it was later we found out he's actually the Prince of darkness, when we faced him in the past." Ohgami explained. "You got to be kidding me…" Ichigo said. "Ichiro Ohgami it's been a while you and the rest of flower division will pay for what you did to me." Satani said.

Satani dashed and Ichigo stood in the way and blocked Satani's path. They clashed and Ichigo in the koubu suit. "Interesting it seems you do have some fight in you after all." Satani pushed Ichigo with full force. Ohgami also with his blade went after Satani and clashed, when Ichigo backed away for a moment. Both Ichigo and Ohgami decided to do a joint-double team attack on Satani. Though it failed as Satani sped forward and knocked both Ichigo and Ohgami around with his power. "Damn it he's stronger than before but how could this be." Ohgami questioned. Ichigo got up again and flash-stepped towards Satani while he used Zangetsu again.

Etna was in the sidelines enjoying the mayhem taking place. "I guess this new job ant bad after all, it so fun seeing other peoples misery." Etna sat on a bolder while eating pop corn. Etna looked at her prinny. "What's wrong with you?" Etna said. "Umm… dood this looks bad I don't like the looks of this…" The prinny said with fear. Suddenly one of Ohgami's attacks almost hit Etna, causing her to lose her balance where she was sitting, "Whoa what the… eh damn it hey prinny help me up!" Etna said as she was hanging on for dear life. The prinny looked at Etna and than at the battle and said to him-self, "Dood if she's out of the picture she won't boss me around anymore and I'll be free." "Hey I heard that, consider your payment deducted. If I'm going down you're coming with me!" Etna yelled. The prinny started to sweat, knowing he wouldn't be able to reincarnate if Etna were gone.

As the Prinny was about to help Etna, another attack this time from Satani missed Ichigo. But hit the direction of Etna and the prinny, causing them to fall one hundred feet from their spot.

**Preview:**

**Rukia: The moons light shines bright as the warriors of justice come in and save the day.**

**Nanako: Blood, sweat, and tears shed for honor and sacrifice.**

**Sakura: Cheery blossom scatter in the wind of hope, for a better tomorrow.**

**Orihime: Compassion and love, what drives our desire for peace!**

**All: Together we are the Girl Scouts, defenders of love and Justice!**

**Renji: Umm... What are you guys babbling about?**

**All girls: **_(laugh)_

**Sakura: ****Next on Bleach the Timeless Edition! Guide me, my north star!**


	6. Chapter 5: Guide me, my North Star!

**Chapter Five: Guide me, my North Star!**

As we left our heroes, they had reached their first destination a dimension where robots powered by steam, known as Koubu protected a place known as the Imperial Capital, Tokyo, and the year 1925. Nanako, Ichigo, and their friends met a group known as, the Flower Division. An all-female secret task force specialized in fighting evil. Their captain, was named Ichiro Ohgami, a late bloomer with his spirit energy, but along with his squad, were able to defeat the evil that terrorized the Capital. Though since the arrival of Nanako, and Ichigo's group, that same evil has been reawaken by two members of the group, known as Dragons of Earth. Now Ichigo and Ohgami have to deal with the Flower Divisions haunting past, as for the others, a psychotic mute girl collecting souls.

_Our story now continues…_

"Dood, this is scary I'm afraid of heights you know!" the prinny said. "Shut up! They'll pay for messing with me when I get my hands on that guy in the black suit I'll kill him!" Etna was trying to hang on to her ax. Etna and her prinny managed to stop the fall and used her weapon to hang on to the rocks. Eventually Etna and her prinny managed to safely make it to the ground though, "Oh no you don't I'm landing first!" Etna said as she jumped. Etna moved out of the way knowing her prinny would probably explode. Basically if a prinny went through forced contact with anything it would explode like a bomb. "Alright I'm going to see what Jenna's up to." Etna said with a devious smile.

**Senzo Temple area**

"I have to go back to the base and get my koubu." Sakura said as she and Nanako ducked away. "But there's no time, and what about the people, they're in danger." Nanako replied. "I know, your friends are doing all they can to help the Capital. I've never faced an enemy like this before. I don't even think I can defeat them with just my blade." Sakura looked on the carnage with fear. "They're must be something we can do, I know! Sakura please stay here." Nanako stood up. "W-wait but, you'll get killed out there!" Sakura grabbed Nanako's arm. "I'm not afraid; I've been in worse situations than this. So Sakura-san, please have faith in me." Nanako and Sakura looked straight into each others eyes. Sakura felt Nanako's spirit energy, "Alright, I trust in you, but, the enemy how we will defeat her?" Sakura questioned. "I'll be the distraction, and hold her off. Then at the right moment you'll come in and use your sword." Nanako explained. "That plan may work though there is that problem with her weapon, that camelion creature acts as extra-set of eyes for her." Sakura replied. "Oh yeah eh, you're right, I'll get Grave-san to help me with her." Nanako said. "Alright than, let's go." Sakura said.

Nanako and Sakura went out into the battle field and saw Orihime and an unconscious Rukia. "Oh my, Nanako-chan, Sakura-san, Grave isn't doing to well." Orihime said. "What?" Sakura replied. "Grave is doing all he can to stop that girl. But, I think some things wrong with his body." Orihime said. Grave's body had started decomposing, from being out longer than had expected, since he was a necrolyzed human. "Than I'm going in Orihime, please continue healing Rukia-san, I'll deal with this." Nanako said. Orihime and Sakura stayed silent. "Ha…ha-ha looks like we win, give him the final blow Jenna!" the camillian said. "MEGA-FIRE…!" Nanako said pointing her baton at Jenna. "What the…!" The Camillian yelled. "Grave-san, are you okay?" Nanako asked. "Yeah…" Grave replied as he stood up. "A little girl with magic powers eh, if we didn't know better, I'd say you're a witch." The camillian said, as Jenna readied herself. "Nope, I'm no witch, but you're going to pay for what you've done to the innocent!" Nanako looked straight at Jenna. Jenna ignored Nanako's comment and proceeded to attack. Grave used his pistols to throw Jena off. Though, with Jenna's quick thinking used the blade of her scythe to block the bullets.

"Wow Jenna's looking a little screwy out there, that girl Jenna's fighting is using the same type of element attacks as the mages back home." Etna was looking on from a distance. "But dood, master Etna she's way different than them, her power is almost equally matched." The prinny said. "Equally HA…! Yeah right, she looks so weak that determination of hers isn't helping her jack-squat, now get me some candy you!" Etna said with irritation. "On it dood!" the prinny replied with panic.

At the top of Seal of Tenkai, Ichigo and Ohgami were having a tough time with Satani. "So I finally get to see the face of the new koubu pilot eh?" Satani walked closer to Ichigo's unconscious body. Ichigo's helmet-mask had broken and Satani had seen his face. "Damn you… Satani you'll." Ohgami said. "I'll leave you here to die in your own pool of blood; now if you excuse me I'm off to pay a visit to the rest of those girls down there." Satani saw the battle on the ground. "NO…!" Ohgami was about to get Satani. Satani had jumped and went in the direction of the other battle with Jenna and Nanako.

"Jenna, don't forget we have to report back to the others, so don't screw up." The camillian said to Jenna. Jenna nodded and charged again. "I won't let you… I guess I have no choice but to do it…!" Nanako yelled. Nanako closed her eyes as she called out, "Come forth Ixion!" Nanako said as she pointed her baton to the sky. Suddenly lightning struck and a horse with what looked to have a giant gold hook-like horn, on its head had appeared. Jenna stood her ground as Ixion appeared. "Nice try but not even your summoning will work on us!" The camillian said. But, Grave jumped in and distracted Jenna again. "Ixion, please help us." Nanako was on Ixion's back. Ixion neighed with rage and with Nanako still on its back used a move called Aerospark. Lightning from its horn shot out straight at Jenna. Jenna was hit along with her camillian. With Jenna now weakened from Ixion's attack. Sakura jumped in and with her sword, "Cherry Blossom… Spirit Sword…!" Sakura yelled from behind Jenna, with a surprised look was finally knocked out by Sakura's attack.

**Old Foes**

"Huff huh I got her." Sakura took deep repeated breaths. Nanako thanked Ixion as it disappeared from site. After defeating Jenna, Sakura, Nanako, and Grave headed to Orihime and Rukia's direction. But, Satani was close behind. "What's wrong Sakura-san?" Nanako asked. Suddenly a clapping sound was heard from behind them. "No…!" Sakura turned around and saw Satani with and evil smirk. "Well, well, if it isn't the daughter an old fool Sakura Shinguji." Satani walked a little closer. "H-how is this possible, y-you're supposed to be dead!" Sakura said. "Oh, I was dead, but, it looks like I've earned a second chance at KILLING YOU!" Satani said. Sakura was in a state of shock, from remembering her past with the Flower Division. "Sakura watch out!" Nanako pushed Sakura away as she got slashed by Satani's blade. "Nanako-chan…!" Orihime got up. Everyone looked on in horror as they saw her bleed from her left shoulder. "So you survived that attack, lucky you. But, your luck is going to run out!" Satani said.

Satani was this close of doing another attack on Nanako who was helplessly trying to escape. But suddenly from out of nowhere, "Satani you're a despicable being, how dare you, attack a helpless little girl. That and what you've done in the past I will never forgive." Sakura blocked Satani's attack with her blade. At the same time, Nanako felt her hand burn, she took off her glove and started to see another mark appear right near Grave's mark and realized. "No way…Sakura!" "Nanako-chan, please move out of the way, I have a score to settle." Sakura said calmly. "O-oh okay…." Nanako rushed and headed to Orihime's direction. "How noble of you just like your father, but like they say kindness kills." Satani said. Sakura got angry and increased her spirit energy as she charge at Satani.

"Nanako-chan please let me heal you." Orihime said. "Alright…" Nanako looked on the battle. "Orihime, Grave-san, I think I've found our third member…" Nanako said. "Really…?" Orihime asked. "Yeah my hand started burning again just like the time for Ichigo, and Grave-san." "Who is it?" Grave asked. "It's… Sakura she's our new member." Nanako said. Orihime and Grave were surprised. "So, she's the one huh?" a voice said from behind. "Ichigo…!" Orihime said. Ichigo had run without the metal suit, since Ichigo felt it wouldn't work out for him. "Sorry I'm late… huh w-what happen Nanako to you and Rukia what…." Ichigo said in disbelief. Ichigo saw the site of Rukia being healed along with Nanako. "They fought one of the Dragons of Earth members, Ichigo." Orihime explained. "Was it Satani that did this to you guys!" Ichigo said. "The one who attacked Nanako yes, the one who attacked Rukia was that unconscious girl named Jenna that had the ability to suck human souls." Grave added. "What…?" Ichigo replied. Suddenly Rukia opened her eyes and sat up, "Geez Ichigo, do you have to be so loud, it was my own fault I ended up like this, that girl, Jenna, is not to be taken lightly." Rukia explained. "Rukia-san you're okay! Rukia…" Nanako and Orihime said with relief.

"Well I'm glad you guys are okay, I'm going to take care of Satani now." Ichigo said. As Ichigo turned he saw a familiar face. "I don't think so blonde Satani is catching up with old times, best not to bother him." Etna had appeared with her prinny in front of the group. "You, you're that, demon girl from earlier." Ichigo remarked with surprise. "Hey, I SAID that's Beauty Queen Etna! So you're the twerp who was in that suit huh? This time I'm going to kill you." Etna said with anger. "Oh no dood you pissed her off now!" the prinny said. "Alright since you made me mad we're fighting." Etna said. Everyone looked at Etna with a dumbfounded look. "I don't fight little girls sorry." Ichigo scratched his head. "LITTLE! Who are you calling little! I'm way older than you. If you must know I'm 1476 years old." Etna said. "Well like I said sorry but we've got somewhere else to be, so go play somewhere else." Ichigo said. Etna was furious and so she threw her prinny at the group and dust flew. "What the… what the hell just happen, guys?" Ichigo said as he looked around. The three girls were behind Orihime's shield, Grave and Ichigo were caught in the prinny's explosion. "You jerk don't underestimate my power as a Dragons of Earth member." Etna said.

Meanwhile Sakura and Satani were clashing as they talked of their past, "You still carry the grudge I see, you're father did all he could to protect the Capital but in the end it was pointless." Satani said. "It was because of you, that his fate had ended his life. But it was I and Ohgami that took you down with no hesitation, and I'll gladly end it again, for the sake of every ones." Sakura said. Sakura spirit energy rose as she swung her blade. Satani had dodged and clashed again. They continued battling both were heavily wounded from their past battles, and as Sakura was about to do a final attack, "Incoming doods!" a voice said from the distance. Etna had apparently flown through both Sakura and Satani, crashing to a wall. Ichigo who was now in his bankai form, and the rest of the group followed in the direction had ran into Sakura. "Sakura-san…!" Everyone said. Sakura was more focused on Satani and wanted to end her battle. "Sakura what are doing?" Ichigo said. "What does it look like, I'm getting rid of an old foe. This man was responsible for my fathers' death." Sakura explained. "Still it doesn't matter now, you're not alone, Grave and I are just like you, and we also lost somebody precious to us. So you should let us help you with Satani." Ichigo said. "He's right, you know." Grave added.

Sakura started to shake with frustration and sorrow looking straight at Ichigo's calm eyes, "You're, right Kurosaki-san. I shouldn't let my rage blind me of the past. But, still Satani must be dealt with or else…" Sakura paused. Etna and Satani walked closer to each other ready to fight. "You guys won't give up will yea, in that case…" Ichigo said. "I don't think so we're not finished yet." Etna said. Etna changed her weapon to an ax.

Meanwhile at Flower Division HQ, "I'm detecting abnormal readings coming from Sakura's location commander!" Koran said. "What, does that mean, are Ichigo and the guys in trouble?" Renji questioned. "I don't think so lieutenant my monitor is telling me that…" Nguyen paused. "No way it's…" Chad paused as he and the others back at the base saw a gate forming with sand, through the monitors. "It's a Hell Gate…" Chad paused.

Back at the Senzo Temple area, "A Hell gate there's no dark souls, unless?" Rukia paused as the gate started to open. "Damn, you guys got lucky, we'll finish this another time; come on Satani I'll lead you to our base." Etna said. The Hell Gate had opened 100 feet away, followed with a powerful spirit energy forcing out of it. There, Ichigo, the soul reapers, Uriu, Orihime, and Chad saw a face from their past. "Finally what took yea Sosuke Aizen, we already got Satani." Etna said. "Creating a gate takes patience; it looks like Jenna couldn't handle this era after all." Aizen picked Jenna up over his shoulder. "My old acquaintances, it's ironic that we meet again, like this." Aizen looked directly at Ichigo. Etna with her prinny and Satani had entered the gate, as Aizen was holding it open. "Aizen you bastard, I thought I killed you, how did you survive from…?" Ichigo said. "Aizen…?" Nanako questioned. "Aizen was one of the former captains of the Soul Society before you came, and was the reason I almost was executed and for kidnapping Orihime along time ago." Rukia explained. "Oh my, that's terrible." Sakura added. Aizen looked over and saw both Orihime and Rukia and said, "It's been a while girls, you haven't changed either." Both Rukia and Orihime's faces turned pail from as Aizen stared them down.

Ichigo angry put his hollow mask on and flashed stepped towards Aizen, "Damn you Aizen, I don't know how the hell you survived but I'm going to kill you again! What the…" Ichigo said. Apparently a huge red dragons claw coming from the Hell Gate, had blocked Ichigo from attacking, forcing him to move back. "A dragon claw…?" Nanako said as she looked closer at it. "It looks like my lord had arrived in time, it's been a pleasure seeing nostalgic faces once again, and we will meet again. Magical girl I look forward to seeing you again as well." Aizen turned around and walked back into the gate. Ichigo flashed-stepped again while the wind was still forcefully flowing in his direction, as the gate was about to close on him, Ichigo noticed Jenna had three red eyes popping out of her face. The gate closed as everyone stood silent.

**Dragons of Earth Dome**

"Well thank you Aizen, you came just in time." Etna said. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. After all, because of you Ichigo Kurosaki now knows about me being alive. Though he would have found out eventually, not so long ago Ichigo did kill me, but yet I managed to come back thanks to a child, the only problem is now I don't have my zanpakutou anymore." Aizen explained. Etna tightened her fist and was about to speak but, "So, this group I will be able to get my hands on that girl, Sakura right?" Satani questioned. "Why yes you will, after all, you are destined to fight her again. Just like Ichigo is destined to fight against me." Aizen replied. "Very well than, if the title will allow me to get my revenge. I will gladly accept the title of a Dragon of Earth. "I thought you'd say that; this little guy here will show you to the main chamber to meet the others, go on." Aizen directed. "Right this way." The little bleached haired boy said. "As for me I need to deal with Jenna, and fix her up." Aizen said to himself. They all went their separate ways, leaving Etna behind.

"Hey wait, what about me!" Etna said. "As for you, Etna you do what ever you wish, as long as you don't get in the way." Aizen continued walking. "Ichigo Kurosaki soon you'll realize your true task, we will meet again." Aizen thought. Etna was surprised and was annoyed with Aizen that he would talk to her that way. But, she knew she had to keep her cool and move forward.

**Outside the Imperial Theater**

"I see well, Sakura good luck on your journey with your new allies; if you ever need back-up, don't hesitate to call in." Commander Yoneda said. "Yes sir, I will but what about the others, they'll be…?" Sakura said as she bowed. "Don't worry I'll handle that." Ohgami saluted to her. "Thank you!" Sakura replied. After the confrontation with Aizen and the rest of the Dragons of Earth, they had returned to the theater after getting a call from Yuko. "So, that really was Aizen, wasn't it Ichigo." Renji started to say. "Yeah, I think so, he felt and talked like Aizen but something was off. When I went closer to him I saw something weird within the gate, but I couldn't tell." Ichigo explained. "Well just have to talk about the rest later, right now I think we're about ready to go back." Renji replied. "Yeah you're right I don't want the rest of them to worry." Ichigo said. Ichigo's hand started to sting as the others were chatting with one another. He looked at his right palm and looked closer at it. "A wing mark, on my hand did this just come on right now? I should hide this mark for now." Ichigo thought while putting his hand in his sleeve. As for Nanako, she was concerned more about, the dragon claw that she saw, Nanako had felt something familiar about it but wasn't sure.

"Is that everything Sakura-san?" Orihime asked as Sakura had one suit case with her. "Yes, that's everything; I won't be taking a lot of things anyway. Plus I got the things that Yuko-san may like that you all asked me for." Sakura said. Everyone smiled and waited for Nguyen to take them back. "This may get a little bumpy Sakura." Nanako said. "Huh? Whaa…" Sakura said as her and everyone teleported out. "Commander…?" Ohgami said. "Well she's off, now Sakura has a new mission marking another big obstacle for her." Yoneda looked at the portal closing. Ohgami was left outside with a dumbfounded look, "I've got to stop watching those Sci-Fi movies, before it's to late…"

Back at Yuko's Shop,"We're back!" Rukia said. "Finally, I had enough traveling for one day." Renji added. "So this is Yuko-sans shop I presume?" Sakura said with aw. "Yes it is, plus you'll meet our two other friends Amber and Kana-san!" Nanako said cheerfully. "I wonder what Yuko-san will make us do this time." Uriu wondered. "I don't know." Chad replied. "R-Rukia, are you still holding on to Mesousa you do realize you'll kill him like that." Ichigo said. "Oh my… Mesousa…!" Nanako said. Rukia let go hoping she didn't kill him. "I-I'm okay now don't worry." Mesousa said, while twitching. "He's still alive." Grave said with a drop of sweat. "Well look who's back from the past, I see you've brought you're newest member." Yuko came out of her shop.

"Yuko-san…!" Everyone said. "Hello Yuko-san, I'm Sakura Shinguji, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura bowed. "Aw aren't you the sweet one, as you may already know, I am Yuko Ichihara the owner of this little shop, and the one who is to form the Dragons of Heaven. You, Ichigo, and Grave must find the remaining four members along with helping, find the two remaining reincarnated guardian beasts." Yuko explained. "I'll do anything I can to help." Sakura said. "Good, now come inside we've got things to catch up on." Yuko directed them inside. As they entered Nanako and Sakura came in first, and saw Amber and Kana sitting at the table. Nanako introduced them to one another. "Nanako…!" Amber said cheerfully "Huh…?" Nanako replied with confusion. "We kind of have an idea of who we are now." Amber said. "Really…?" Nanako questioned. "Is that so?" Uriu added. "Y-yes, we went through a-ah vigorous adventure while you were away." "What kind of adventure, was it? You two look all bruised up." Nguyen said. "Not as bruised up as Watanuki over there." Amber pointed at Watanuki's unconscious body.

"What the hell did you guys do to yourselves?" Ichigo said with a disturbed look. "W-we went t-to a place called Fire Ball Island." Kana replied. Everyone in the room stayed silent as they all turned pale. "What, in order to help them remember, I had them go through a vigorous training session. Giving them weapons and making them team up to help them see if, they could remember anything when in a state of danger." Yuko explained. "Well, did it work?" Renji asked. Both Amber and Kana looked at one another. "Yes, it did sort of." Amber said with a straight face. "So what did you remember?" Nanako asked eagerly. "W-well…" Kana started to say. "All we know for now is that somewhere in our pasts we swore to protect someone very important to us, Nanako." Amber said calmly as she touched Nanako's shoulder.

Nanako was silent for a second not knowing what to say. "I-I ugh know it may not seem like a lot but, if y-you ask me that's all I'd like to know for now a-at least." Kana added. "I see well if it makes you happy I'm okay with it. That just means I'm going to have to work harder to help you two and myself find out who we really are. Some how we're connected and we'll find a way to know the truth." Nanako said with a tight fist of confidence. "Don't forget us, Nanako. Remember we said we'd help you guys." Ichigo said. "Yeah, so we'll support you a hundred percent." Orihime added. "I'm sure Nii-sama and the rest of the captains will do everything they can to help as well." Rukia said. "Yeah, I may not be a captain but as a lieutenant I'll be glad to help too." Renji said. "So will me and my zanpakutou, we'll gather as much data as possible to help in anyway." Nguyen added. Everyone else nodded. Nanako and the two reincarnated guardians smiled. "Thank you everyone with you're help I'm sure we'll get our memories back in no time!" Nanako said cheerfully.

"Aw that's so sweet, but I have some bad news for the soul reapers unfortunately." Yuko said. "Bad news…?" Rukia, Renji, and Nguyen questioned. "Apparently, the captains want you three back to Soul Society to report in temporarily, from what Kisuke has told me. As for the rest of you, you all still have to find the other members." Yuko explained. Suddenly a Senkaimon gate opened from the nearest wall and out came Yoruichi and Byakuya. "Yoruichi-san, Byakuya…" Ichigo said. "We came under the head generals orders, to get you." Byakuya said. "Nii-sama…" Rukia said. "Captain Kuchiki!" Renji and Nguyen said. "I just came along for the ride to see how everyone doing." Yoruichi explained.

Everyone looked at each other, "Why is everyone so quite all of a sudden?" Yoruichi asked. "We saw a familiar face when we went to Shinguji-san's world." Uriu said. "Really…?" Yoruichi questioned. "We saw former captain, Sosuke Aizen among the rest of the Dragon's of Earth." Renji said. "Sosuke Aizen?" Byakuya replied. "Yeah, I was as surprised as you are now, when I saw him up close." Ichigo explained. "What's going on, we all thought he was dead." Rukia said. "Interesting, he is suppose to be dead. But, I'll get Kisuke to find out more about that." Yoruichi replied. "Well if it's any help, I managed to gather a recording on the events with D and S-tans ability Captain." Nguyen said. "You did?" Nanako asked. "Yeah when I was in the control room I made two copies just incase for squad twelve and Urahara-san to examine." Nguyen explained. "You did all that back in my world?" Sakura asked. "Um… yeah, this method I use is very advance, so I'd rather not explain too much heh…heh…" Nguyen scratched his head. "Very well than… we should get going now." Byakuya turned around towards the gate. "Yeah I'll need that copy then when we get back, nerd." Yoruichi added. The soul reapers along with Yoruichi headed back to Soul Society to report in, as Ichigo and everyone said their goodbyes to them.

**Unloading**

"They left, so what now?" Chad asked. Yuko looked over at Ichigo who had been hiding his right hand in his soul reaper outfit. "Ichigo, what's that you're hiding there?" Yuko asked. "What. I'm not hiding anything." Ichigo said nervously. "Oh really than why have you been hiding your right arm since you came back?" Yuko questioned. "Yeah come to think of it on our way back Ichigo wasn't being his usual self and he's had his hand as a fist since then." Uriu said. Everyone started to look at Ichigo, "So let me see your hand Ichigo and don't be shy now." Yuko said playfully. Ichigo knowing that it could no longer be ignored. "Here happy now, this thing showed up after confronting Aizen." Everyone around Ichigo took a closer look at his right palm. "A wing…? Not just any wing a devil wing?" Orihime said. "A devil, wing how strange." Sakura said. Everyone else stayed silent not knowing what to say. As for Nanako and the two reincarnated guardians, they had felt an odd feeling coming from Ichigo's spirit energy.

"I see the mark of a Kamui." Yuko examined the wing mark. "Kamui, what's a Kamui?" Ichigo asked. "If you must know, it's a mark of the savior." Yuko replied. "Savior…" Chad said. "Yes, don't take that mark the wrong way, Ichigo. That mark you have is actually a good thing." Yuko explained. "A good thing… how so…?" Ichigo looked at Yuko. "Ichigo as I can see, you are the type of person who will protect anyone you know who's in trouble correct?" Yuko asked. "Yeah of course…?" Ichigo said. "That mark represents, you're drive to protect. When Aizen appeared in Sakura's world, it caused the mark to appear on your hand. When you felt threatened that he would do something to your friends that is what caused it." Yuko explained. "Oh I get it Yuko-san, but, how come it didn't show for Sakura or Grave-san?" Nanako asked. "Even though they are chosen as members, the thing is Ichigo has something that marks him as a leader no pun intended." Yuko said. "A leader, Ichigo…?" Orihime replied. "Yes I know it may sound silly, but it's true, Ichigo has something special, your will and your soul are what keep people stronger when in doubt, am I correct?" Yuko said as she looked around.

"Yeah..." Chad said. "Yes, when ever I was in trouble, Ichigo would never hesitate and I'd, always feel relieved that things would turn out for the better." Orihime said. "Chad, Orihime…" Ichigo Started to say as he touched Orihimes hand. "Who else can I call my rival when it comes to killing hollows? Ichigo since we first met you showed me not all soul reapers are bad." Uriu added. "That's unexpected coming from you Uriu." Ichigo said. "What can't I say something nice once in a while." Uriu remarked. "Nah it's a good thing geez." Ichigo said. "Oh sorry…" Uriu replied. "Ichigo, without your help we couldn't have never gone this far and I would have probably kept traveling with no where to go. But, I'm glad I met you guys, I-I finally have people to call friends now." Nanako said. Both Sakura and Grave smiled and nodded in agreement with Nanako's words. Ichigo looked at everyone and looked back at his right palm. "Okay, if that's how you guys feel alright, I'll go along with this Kamui thing." Ichigo said with a smile.

Yuko than stood up, "Alright, tonight you guys can rest up here, tomorrow I'll be needing you guys to go run in errand for me." Yuko said. "An errand I thought we were suppose to gather the other members?" Uriu said. "Yes, you guys will still do that but, where I'm sending you for the time being, is to get a special item." Yuko explained. "An item, what kind of item Yuko-san?" Sakura asked. "It's called the Dragon Jade, supposedly it has the ability to tame a dragon from what I've heard, but, I believe it would come to great use for Nanako, and the Dragons of Heaven in the near future." Yuko said. "Really, in that case, me and Kana can go and get it." Amber said. "That's very kind of you two to volunteer but, for this world Ichigo, Chad, Grave, and Nanako must go, while the rest of you stay in my shop." "What they all can't go with us?" Chad asked. "The reason for it is because the dimension, I'm sending you guys, has a limit so not all of you guys can go." Yuko explained. Everyone agreed and rested up for the next day.

_Dear journal, June, 7th, 2008_

_It's been very interesting lately. My friends and I for the past few days went to three different worlds, meeting the latest members of Dragons of Heaven, a lot has happened. The Soul Society is a nice place, and they have very friendly Soul Reapers! Rukia-san (though she has a tendency of smothering Mesousa a lot… O_o) really is nice too and so are the members of squad six. Without them I don't know how we'd manage to come this far on our journey. Kana-san and Amber so far are two out of four re-incarnated beasts; we've recently found out that they've regained some memories of themselves. Through Yuko-sans training, they say that they swore to protect someone special but, I just couldn't tell who. Lately Ichigo found out about the mark on his palm. At first he didn't look to happy about it. But, after what Yuko-san said and with everyone's words he cheered up. A part of me though, doesn't think so because, afterwards he felt rather distant. I'm sure overtime though he'll open up; I believe he's like the North Start that guides those who're lost. Just like our fait has guided us all together._

_Till next time, Magical Girl Nanako ^_^_

Later that night the girls and guys slept in different rooms in Yuko's shop. As the guys slept, Ichigo couldn't sleep, as he stared at the mark on his right hand. "Kamui huh, what Yuko-san said I do believe her but I feel like it's not the whole truth. What was in that bag Urahara-san told not to open, as I held it I felt an odd feeling… what's going on around here?" Ichigo though. The girls had slept soundly for Nanako she was uncomfortable as the night progressed.

_Dream sequence begins…_

"Where am I, a forest?" Nanako questioned as she looked around. Nanako got up from lying on the ground and started to walk. "Why is the sky blood red and the trees are, are pure black." Nanako said to herself. Nanako continued to walk forward hoping to find something, or someone. Suddenly she came across a flowing river that had the same color of the sky. "This place, it feels so lonely, is this, what's inside my heart, my soul?" Nanako said to herself again. As she looked into the water she became frightened, as the same dragon claw she saw from before with Ichigo and the rest, popped out of the water and dragged her under. Nanako struggling, tried to get free but, saw a shadowed silhouette of a man above her and said, "Human life consists of greed and corruption, thirsting for power of higher classes…." Nanako than, fainted into darkness while being squeezed to death.

_Dream sequence ends…_

Nanako than awoke and started to feel her body, "Oh my, ugh… huh oh it was just a dream, I should take a breather outside for a bit, and than go back to bed." Nanako said in a low voice. Nanako got up and slowly tip toed over Orihime and Kana so they wouldn't wake up. Nanako left, and as she walked around the shop, noticed Sakura sitting outside the back of the shop doing her usual early-morning routine. It was five in the morning and the sun was slowly rising. "Oh hello Nanako-chan you're up early." Sakura said. "Oh I just woke up from a bad dream and wanted to get some fresh air." Nanako replied. "I see, well come and sit down with me and let's talk." Sakura said. Nanako sat down next to Sakura underneath the nearest tree. "If you don't mind me asking what kind of dream was it?" Sakura asked. Nanako a little hesitant, "Well you see it was…." Nanako started to explain what had happened. "Oh, well you know, back in my world, if someone has a dream usually they would record their experience through a journal or diary to get it off of their minds." Sakura explained. "Really even if the dream they had, was really scary for them?" Nanako asked. "Yes, also my commander said once, "Most dreams carry fragments of memories, and sometimes leave subliminal messages for future events like the Aztecs of Mexico and their calendar which was created by their dreams and prophecies." Sakura said. Nanako looked at the sky and started to wonder about her dreams that she's had over her life time.

Nanako and Sakura talked a little longer and waited for the first drop of morning dew from the tree. As it came Sakura stood up and slashed the drop of water in half. Nanako who stood back clapped in amazement. "Wow Sakura that was amazing I wish I could do that like you." Nanako said. "It takes a lot of patience and mediation and makes use of certain senses in order to do this. This is my usual form of training in morning hours. If you'd like you can join me when ever you please, I'll be more than happy to show you." Sakura offered. "Really, I don't want to be a burden to you." Nanako said. "You're not a burden I enjoy the company." Sakura said. Nanako agreed and headed back inside. Little did Nanako know Yuko had overheard everything, knowing, Nanako would be in good hands.

Nanako went back to her room and started to write down her dream in her journal and slept for another hour. As for Sakura, she stayed outside for a while.

**Next Day**

"Wake up everyone it's a new day!" Yuko hit a pan with her hand. "Yeah wake up you losers or else you won't get any food." Mokona hopped on the guys. Maru and Moro came into the girls' room and shook them, "Time to get up, the mistress is waiting!" both Maru and Moro said. They all came out at the same time; the girls all smiled, as the guys looked grumpy from Mokona's wake up call. "Good morning everyone I hope all of you had a great rest." Yuko said playfully. "O-oh we did thank you." Kana said. "If you call being woken up by a drunk talking rabbit, yeah we're wide awake." Ichigo said irritated. Mokona hit Ichigo on his head for his comment, making Ichigo angry and chased Mokona. "Well it looks like you all are ready now, and for your payments?" Yuko looked over at Nanako, who was still eating her breakfast. "Eh? Oh yeah umm… Sakura-san …?" Nanako said nervously. "Yuko-san I have brought the finest sake that my commander always drinks, some nice dresses, and some of the Flower Divisions jewelry and patch." Sakura said. "I see you've come prepared, the others must have told you. That sake… it's the finest-rarest one, I've been searching all over for this." Yuko said as she hugged the bottle.

Everyone became surprised, as they saw Yuko rubbing her cheek on the bottle. "Yuko-san really likes sake doesn't she?" Chad said. "You have no idea…" Watanuki replied as he picked up the plates. "At least she's happy…heh…heh." Amber replied. "Hey, so about this world, what kind is it?" Orihime asked. "The world I'll be sending Ichigo, Chad, Grave, and Nanako to is a world much like Karakura Town except, it has no hollows. But there is a lot of fighting involving fists." Yuko explained. "Fist fighting, but that's…" Uriu paused. "I know that Chad has very strong complex. As for Grave he has knowledge in street fighting, so it's only natural. Ichigo, I was told he use to do karate, and has faced off bullies in various occasions." Yuko said. "What, how do you know that?" Ichigo said. "I have my ways; anyway you boys and Nanako should be going now." "Yuko-san, will that stuff be a suitable payment?" Uriu questioned. "Yeah, of course, alright you guys get yourselves ready!" Yuko rushed everyone to the back of the shop.

"I wonder what's in that messenger bag Urahara told me to give Yuko-san, I haven't been able to see it since I got here, oh well, I shouldn't be worried about that now…" Ichigo thought as he stared in Yuko's room. Grave stayed behind, "Grave before you go I will place a spell on you." Yuko said. "A… spell…?" Grave replied. "Yes, this spell will stop your body from decomposing; its affects will last until your duty as a Dragons of Heaven is complete. The payment I ask is that ring on your hand." Yuko explained. "I see…well alright." Grave said. Yuko than used the enchanted spell, as a flash to purple light glowed from Grave's body.

Moments later, Yuko and Grave met up with everyone. "All right when you get there remember what I said before about traveling through worlds. Also Nanako, boys take these red magtama's, you'll need them." "Don't worry we'll be careful!" Nanako said. "Yeah don't have to explain it again." Chad said. Grave nodded "Indeed." Ichigo put his sword on his back, "Alright let's go!" "Hey don't forget me!" Mesousa ran towards Nanako. "Ichigo be careful and come back safely." Orihime said while kissing Ichigo on the cheek. Ichigo smiled, "Don't worry we'll be back Orihime I promise." Ichigo replied. Orihime smiled back as they turned their attention to Yuko. "Mesousa…!" Nanako said. Mesousa jumped in her arms. "Alright Mokona…" Yuko lifted Mokona in the air creating a portal, the group than ran in.

"Now all they have to do is win." Yuko said, "Yuko-san I've been wondering, I know you sent Nanako with them, but why, she isn't a healer she makes barriers." Uriu questioned. "She is actually; her healing power may not be as strong as Orihime's. But, its affects are just as good. This is like a little training for them in a way so it will be good for them. Yuko explained. "I just hope they'll make it okay." Orihime said. "Don't worry they will, I'm sure they'll go and come back unharmed." Amber winked. "Thanks, Amber." Orihime replied calmly. "Alright well I'll be going off for a while as well, Watanuki make sure our guests are entertained and have something to do." Yuko said. "Wait where are you going Yuko-san…?" Watanuki questioned. "Mokona and I are going to visit an old friend; it won't be long bye now." Yuko said in a playful tone. "Damn she left, just like her leaving like that…" Watanuki grumbled. In the portal, Yuko had left into a different dimension to gather another member, who she felt she needed to get personally. As the others who didn't go with Nanako's group, stayed behind.

**Preview:**

**Kon: Hey folks your favorite plushy here, and oh, what beautiful vixens we have coming up.**

**Mesousa: Umm… aren't you.**

**Kon: The lushes' fruits of Eden will shower themselves upon me. As I Kon, will have a show down against their evil master.**

**Mesousa: Actually… you won't.**

**?1: Whoa, did those animals just talk? Creepy!**

**?2: Ha-ha they're weird…**

**Mesousa: I'm not weird, I'm Mesousa…**

**?3: Why am I even here, plus who would read this chapter. Nine pages seriously!**

**Kon: Next on Kon Chronicles- Super Kon vs. the Kid, Ladies come to Papa!**

**?1: It just talked again… and I think it's flirting gross.**

**?3: Girls we're leaving.**


End file.
